Brother, liberate me
by Days That Never End
Summary: AU.The Senju Clan live isolated in the mountains,here two brothers are born.
1. Chapter 1

There is an deep rooted saying in Einlen, which comes from far North of the mountains. It origins unknown but; by word of mouth and with many years of circulation, it's configuration comes somewhat like so. 'Mortality is a gift to those bestowed a sanctuary , life is the existence that the departed must endure' There are various interpretations and theory's behind this vague and cynical proverb. However, it holds a mixture of uncertainty and certain truth for those who fear death among the living. And through this saying had been lost then reborn upon the tongues of people, as death and birth gave way to the passage of time, it's purpose was to perhaps remind the living that; mortality was fragile truth that was best not forgotten. But the fear of death is not tolerated in any child of Senju , not in the cold doctrine of assassination.

The Senju clan was roughly allocated to the North of the cold mountains, perhaps nearer to the west coast then to the bleak wasteland of Conforge. It was within the heart of nature and in her bosom it lay undiscovered, of course nature is a two way sword and she was known to turn upon her children. They say there exists a traitorous path, that leads to the to the core of the Senju bloodstained birthplace, but the trail is almost as deadly as it's destination. That the men are beasts clothed in the armour of men, and the stench of death lingers upon their lips. That their children are born in darkness and cursed is they whom looks them in the eye during the full moon. Illness and misfortune lies upon their presence, and if a goat falls sick, then it is because they saw the shadow of a Senju. Such are the tainted speculation of the people of Einlen, through unbeknown in this insignificant and isolated village- was where much of their professional congress took place .Of course the people of Einlen were not aware what transpired within their streets or their public facilities, in the mist of their comfortable and stable life's. Their doorsteps were never tainted and their fields were sheltered and nurtured. But they did know of an elderly men ,named Hasfade, who visited almost weekly from the north-west of the village and collected supplies. And through he sometimes exchanged foreign currency and purchased the most random things, he was looked kindly upon as 'grandfather Hasfade' who brought a little distinction in the regularity of their routine. Einlen did not usually favour strangers, but Hasfade with his elderly demur and comfortable regularity, become as much part of their community as themselves.

It did help, perhaps, that his mischievous curiosity of speculation of the Senju clan and his stories of distant ,far of places enchanted wonderment of the village. Or was it the mystery of his missing little finger, either way , his visits were brief but warm and he carry his supplies in the same old bag which he carried for 16 yrs: and walk slowly and unhurriedly down the unused path that led to Einlen. For no traveller entered their borders, and the children of Einlen were not tempted to leave the forte of their nests. They were skilled in hand craft ,which were taught form father to child; and lived in prosperity and plenty, for the soil here was rich in nutrition.

They could not have know, they were protected within the sphere of Senju's domain, and no cut-throat or marauder would dare plunder the fortune of the people. On Hasfade account, he enjoyed the naiveté of blissful contentment of the villigers, he had seen so many desperate and starved people in rat-infested ruins of their burnt-down homes. Memories that fell heavy on his mind and bloodstained hands. Anyway ,he enjoyed recounting the tattles of Einlin life and he loved the peace that came with walking 3000 miles on foot, to his village. For despite the ridiculous gossip in Einlen, they at least understood the perilous route that led to Nerforte. But perhaps, this tale lingers too much on the hearsay of outsiders, this is a story of two brothers of Senju. Their names were Shodai and Nadaime.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oi, Nadiame! Where are you, come on….'the shout echoed the wood land realm, carrying far through the density of timber and oak .It had been raining and the scent of moisture hung in the air, the overgrowth of moss and fungus grew upon the bark, relishing the clinging water drops upon the leaves. Evening had struck and the sun shone a bronze halo through the thickened tress, upon a recklessly pacing boy 'I'll find you anyway…Nadiame!' a note of misery swept under the tone of irritation. 'Nadaime, come on -please' He was a boy aged 12, a age where responsibility and understanding stood at the edge of his once naïve fun. He stood at 4 ft 9 ,with thick brown hair shadowing his eyes, as he swept a honey- golden hand to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. His breathe was ragged as his chest heaved with extortion, but his soft azure eyes were filled with determination. 'Nadiame,I know you're here. Naidiame!' He swiftly scanned the forest ground, before taking to the tree's once again, his footing was unsteady as he leaped form tree to tree, in hazardous flight. He leaped and flipped in an unorthodox method, yet still managing to land relatively unharmed upon the ground. 'Naidame' he yelled, as he carelessly rummaged through bushes and knelt at tree roots. Exhaustion was fighting a hard battle, he had been searching for his little brother since the fiasco that morning. Not that it was his fault, no- of course. He was not entirely up to admit his guilt, it just that , well -it just wasn't Nadiame fault either. Frustrated and tired, he reluctantly collapsed heavily upon his back and breathed deeply and slowly. The sweat clung uncomfortably upon his shirt, contrasting to the moist cold of the soil underneath him. Finally, his breathe calmed, and he pushed himself wearily upright 'Alright, I get it. I'll just wait till it gets to bloody cold for you to hide.' He grinned a slow, lazy smirk that laid handsomely across his cheeky face 'Cos the likely hood of you being lost is very probable, Nadiame' he crossed his legs unhurriedly as he plucked his sticky shirt way from his back. It clung back relentlessly. ' Oh, yes. I remember the time when you got lost in the training field.' The boy unrepentantly let out a breathless guff of laughter, at memory of that incident. Little Nadaime had gotten separated from the class, not that idiotic sensei noticed, being a deranged Elder and all.

as he tried to steady himself with his arm .

Nadaime The sound echoed loudly in the warm tranquilly of the forest' You went red! That was hilarious, or the time when you couldn't find the toilet ,and you had to go real bad-' a large pebble hurtled towards the offending boy, which far missed his nimble target. The boy grinned a Chester smile ,'Gotcha' he muttered as he threw himself to the left. He skimmed through the forest, scrubs squelching underfoot as he pushed past branches and leaves. His sharp eyes caught the shimmer of silver that disappeared, close but still out of his reach. He muscles were straining but he forced himself to charge with newer vigority ,as he shoved leaves form his face. Just a little more.

He burst into a open clearing …shit.

Blowing the hair from his eyes, 'Oh, Nadiame…' the boy teased with a easy smile 'Come out, little rabbit. I promise I harm a whisker on your nose' He tread cautiously forward, sensing that perhaps Nadiame wasn't very happy at all, and he might want some vengeance. He studied the clearing, looking for signs of disturbance. There , a glisten of silver among the branches to the right. He sighed with endearment ,this could go on forever .considering Nadaime's pride. He strode confidently and plucked the strand of hair.

Silence, he frowned in pexlex. Well maybe Nadaime wasn't that predictable as he expected. Slightly distorted by the misjudgement of his brother's behaviour, he stepped closer as if to scrutinise the surface. A soft whisper of steel , ahh, there. He dodged three kunai's, monervering confidently into a defence status. Eyes searching for movement. Wow, were those knifes, he must be more than angry. A raw snapping sound cut the air, eyes widened as he whipped his head back to watch the cut cord twinge. Oh, and the cord seemed to be attached to something ,more accurately….

Shodai vision did a 180 degree spin. Excellent, he smirked dizzily. He did so enjoy the world in it's adverse contradictions. A slight figure dropped proficiently from the left of his sight. A quiet tread of footsteps approached and a mob of silver hair with a childish scowl. 'Nadiame' Shodai breathed joyfully. Nadiame grabbed his shirt and mercilessly spun him around upon the cord 'Are you going to own up' he demanded as the queasy face of his brother emerged. 'Hell no,' he muttered sluggishly. 'But, but…' he stuttered as Nadaime gripped his shirt once more 'I slightly, sortly of sorry?' he ventured, Nadiame growled in anger, 'Sortly sorry? Only slightly sorry?' he shook Shodai roughly 'It was your fault, your damn fault. Why do you always do this? What possessed you to break into Elder Pidenne House- and then leave and signature of our family name. Our family name!' Shodai could feel the blood rushing to his head, okay, maybe that wasn't just fun. Maybe a bit stupid. But if he managed to break into that old geezers house, then he damn well gonna take credit for it. 'Why would you even want to paint his house red and purple, and in God's name, why did you steal his underwear!' Shodai chuckled at that, by now they would have found it on the Council Momentum, dyed strikingly pink. Che, stupid war mongering Elders. It stunk to the high heavens, the secretes that bleed with tainted ambitions. More and more ninja's left for mission, some not even returning. Did they think that we would just except that, presuming it would only to fuel anger that would led- 'Shodai' Nadiame screamed. 'Wha…'he murmured, before he was shoved back, he swung helplessly in his wake. 'Wa-wait. I was listening. I swear.' a pair of piecing blue eyes met his 'Well' he grinned cheerfully '-most of it anyway, woah-' he was pushed forcefully back again. 'Nadaime, come on, I'll let you show you a new trick, please let me down.' Shodai pleaded as the world around him twirled gleefully, 'Come one, Nadaime. You must be bored with sticking with stupid traps,' he whined 'Not stupid enough to get caught in one,' he heard him mutter. Nadiame raised his voice in mock contemplation 'No. I think I might just leave you here' Shodai's eyes widened, 'That's not fair.' he yelled 'You wouldn't do that, Nadiame,' a soft hum of laughter ,'You wanna bet' Shodai forced himself to calm,trying to speck cauaslly as his voice would allow him 'I just thought you would want to use a more effective way, then to being forced to dig holes and hang ropes around. Of course the holes being fairly apparent and the chunks of logs hidden in the tree's, are quite obvious. Hence the fact I was able to avoided them. I would have thought, despite your delight in the craft, that you would except my proposal. Please-' Damn, the pleading note wouldn't drive a sell. He had finally stopped spinning, and his crossed his arms against his chest, trying to look authoritive. Only to meet, the displeasure of Nadaime-if that cute blush was anything to go by. 'You saw those,' he hissed,his cheeks flushed scarlet in anger 'If you had any decency, you would have at least fallen into the pit! Do you know how long that took? Stupid ,annoying Shodai. After everything you've framed me for-'a mixture of curses and low muttering shook Shodai world as he was tossed high in the air once again. 'Aahh, I'm sorry. Sorry, Next time ,I swear I'll fall in the pit. I'll falll' a pause 'Next time?'Naidaime growled, 'Next time?' the world suddenly stopped spinning as Nadiame held Shodai's head still 'Just how many more things have you got planned, dear brother' Shodai bit his lip, God, why did his brother have to be so sharp. He was only 8yrs old, four years younger him and 2ft shorter.

Nadiame snorted at the miserable guilty expression on his face. Shodai looked somewhat pathetic ,hanging upside down with an expression of downright shame. But Nadiame felt a swirl of pride in his stomach, only he could scold his brother into such guilt, only he got to see the childish face of Shodai. No one in the village would believe that their prodigy, their perfect soldier- was such a little rebel. Of course, this was one of the main causes of Nadaime taking the fall. None would believe that Shodai would challenge authority so profoundly, if ever. He released Shodai's head whom tilted his head in query. 'What kind of technique are we talking about' Nadiame finally muttered 'And I want to get some of those new explosive tags, that Neaxon was bragging on about' he blushed in disgrace, ashamed at being so easily brought by underhand pranks and explosive delights. He studied the lopsided grin that courted his brother's entire face. 'Trust me, you'd want to know this one' he chuckled brightly 'But first, you have to cut-' Nadiame twitched in annoyance.

Shodai's eyes sharpened ,through his smile was fixed exactly as before ,it seemed emotionless. Nadine's eyes widened, at the abrupt change ,but the swirl of movement left him breathless. Shodai sprung forcefully upwards into the air -using the muscles in his thighs and twisted his waist effortlessly as he cut the cord that bound his feet. Nadiame silently cursed his flexibility. And landed in effortlessly behind Nadiame. Nadiame twisted to see Shodai's konai quiver on the trunk, his brother poised and tense. A sharp glance back ,showed the cold calculating eyes that Nadiame seen once before. Nadiame blinked in confusion, as Shodai silently told him to shut-up and stay still. He clutched his konai painfully tight, and tightened his lips in consent. Better to shut-up and find what's going on.

'I can sense you ' Shodai stated stiffly .Nadiame frowned and concentrated hard, since his chakra hadn't developed as quickly as Shodai's at his age, meant he was stuck using old fashion awareness. Shodai's jaw tightened ,and flicked his wrist in a blur to the right of his previous konai.'I said, I can sense you. You cannot circle around us' he spoke in a low cold voice, that sent shivers down Nadiame's back. 'Ambush is no longer a factor , only a direct assult.' Nadiame complicated this, this person obviously had hostile intentions, if his brothers reaction was anything. The chances of meeting in the density of the forest was nonexistent, unless they were intentionally tracked, and the fact the person refused to openly confront them meant that they were evaluating if they were a threat. It was a classic approach,one that was drilled into every child. But why would anyone track two underage children and circle around them like a vulture. Why would they need to evaluate their skill? But Shodai was right, unless the person back peddled, they would just recognise whoever it was back at the village. If this person meant harm, then the only chance he would have was now. Damn, why couldn't he sulk in the tree house. He glanced at Shodai's calm and poised status, the exhaustion had melted from his body, he looked lethal and expressionless. Everything he characteristically wasn't.

Shodai eyes sharpened as a figure emerged from the left, he causally flicked a konai;which entered directly into his chest. Nadiame sighed in relief, 'Don't waste my time. Show yourself or leave' The figure disappeared into smoke. Oh, he thought. Nadiame shifted forward trying to see past Shodai, but Shodai subtly blocked Nadiame view. His nose bumped against his back rather painfully and Nadiame resented it. He felt his brother muscles tighten, and knew from experience that he was readying to leap into the tree's and said person. Obviously he was going to have to finish this quickly. He must have depleted most of his chakra supplies during training , since he didn't use any to help track Nadiame down, and his strain on his body must be pushing the boundaries. Soon Shodai would be running on a will alone, which -Nadiame was shoved from his thoughts and backwards.

He landed with a grunt and yelped as he nicked his stomach with his own slight scent of blood whiffled the air, and he rose his head just in time to see the fearful eyes of his brother ,turn towards him. Time froze for Nadaime as he processed the events in front of him, his brother twisting towards him, one hand fending the stroke to his throat, the other reaching for another konai. The Stranger veiled in a blank, black mask , with cold black eyes that penetrated his own. The red swirle of the iris that held something sinister. It was then Nadiame realised two things, that this person wasn't anyone he knew, the second, that he had a blade concealed within his sleeve which was sliding towards Shodai, the blue eyes of his brother focused upon his. Nadiame heartbeat slammed into his chest, as he threw the konai in his trembling hand ,with all his might. He saw the quick flash of a smile on his brother's lips as the stranger veered sharply to avoid the konai ,falling directly into Shodai's hit. But the stranger gained his momentum in the confusion, and swept under the fist , attempting to cut a blow under his defence, Shodai countered this by flipping backwards and sweeping his kunai to ward any attacks. But the stranger pushed forward, clashing his kunai, blow for blow, and twisted and twirled with as much elegancy to Shodai skilful efficiency. Shodai evaded and countered by cutting the fabric of his cloth, as the stranger stabbed indirectly for his lungs. Nadiame blinked at lethal dance that played in front of him, this person was matching Shodai. Matching Shodai in a fight. This wasn't good, the likelihood of staying alive dramatically fell in Nadiame's calculation. He couldn't face such a opponent a live, he wasn't much use in the current fight either. He studied the stranger, how did he get here. Why did he want to kill them. How could he not only block Shodai's hits, but counter his blows and match his speed. Were all Ninja's like that, Nadime frowned at his ignorance. No ,he shook his head ,if the village's success was an indication, this was rare. This person was experienced, Nadiame frowned in confusion as he studied the stranger, it was almost as if he could read Shodai's movement before he had made it. The black fabric ducked and spun like a ominous shadow cast upon the once warm evening, The light catching Shodai's auburn locks, as he twisted to avoid the kick aimed at his appendix. Nadiame nimble his lips in worry, when Shodai fell to the ground but twisted fluidly to his feet once more.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of a silver glimmer flashing towards him. Without thought or serious contemplation , he swiftly grabbed konai with his left hand, using the initial momentum to throw it right back at that stupid idiot, who thought he was just a easy kill. Which he was, but that wasn't the konai sailed swiftly past the strangers head, who whipped round, just as Shodai, twisted and knocked the breathe from his lungs in rage. The abrupt speed and power threw him. The stranger stumbled and Shodai quickly cut his feet from under him, and kicked him hard into unconsciousness. A moment of silent ,broken only by the panting of Shodai.

'Nadaime, are you hurt' a tone of worry and anger bleed into his voice. Nadiame grinned, was his brother always this soft? He heaved himself onto his feet as Shodai check the strangers pulse. 'Your not as good as you pretend to be, you almost got me killed' he teased. Shodai gave a painful smile 'Yeah , could have at least hit the target. He was practically standing still for you,' Nadiame huffed 'Shut-up, your elder, your suppose to be the one beating up this guy.' Nadaime crossed his arms ,pouting in mock offence. Shodai laughed and ruffled his silver locks 'You got any of that cord left' he questioned, Nadiame nodded and handed the cord wire. Shodai, none to gently trussed his victim rather viciously, checking for any weapons that might still be hidden before checking Nadaime for wounds. His eyes filled indecision, as he examined Nadime's scratch before snapping his eyes to Nadiame's.

'Nadaime, I need to check if there are any others.' he said shortly' If he moves, kill him. He will be useful as a hostage, someone of his skill is worth something. But-' azure eyes held his 'if you feel threatened or if he moves. Kill him. Do you understand. Kill him before he acts. The junction of his neck, no barriers.' Shodai gripped his brothers shoulders, and felt the slight tremble of his brothers body, but he also saw the strength and will in his eyes. He will be alright, Shodai would make sure of that. 'Don't hesitate. Think of him as a puppet. You have to cut the strings to stop it from dancing' Nadiame nodded, far to used to Shodai's strange metaphors, for it to phrase him. Shodai graced a smile before turning and leaping to the nearest trees.

Nadiame nipped hid his lip and turned to the unmoving bundle upon the ground. He didn't look particularly threatening at the moment, but hadn't he witness the swift agility of his movement. It's, it. Of it's movement It isn't alive, not human. Puppet, remember, no strings-right? Nadiame lips curled, at a sudden thought -wouldn't it be embarrassing if it turned out to be a girl. Shodai got his ass whipped by a girl. That would be a scandal, Shodai would never live that one out. Years of blackmail and temptation floated in Nadiame's mind, discarding his initial discomfort. But with that mask, it was hard to tell. Nadiame bit his lip, it was probably best to leave the mask as it is. But-Nadaime knelt closer to the figure, his mask didn't seem as frightening now that the owner wasn't glowering at everything through the slits. It was such a plain ,ebony mask. No characteristic's, everything about it screamed asexual. The figure it's self didn't seem to have a gender either, but he wasn't much taller than Shodai. Maybe, if he had a quick peek, didn't a person have a right to know who he killed. It wasn't an animal ,it was a human being and it had a right to be treated as such. He, damn it, he was a human. Nadiame groaned internally, but reached for the mask and unhooked it. Unsteadily he rose the mask away.

Shodai gasped, he was a child. His face was smooth and unlined, his complexions was light which contrasted against the blue lint of black in his hair. Wow, Nadiame tilted his head, but was it a girl or a boy. Normally he could tell with what people wore, but with this asexual dress code, well it floored him. His lashes were thick, but wasn't that a human characteristic, and well while his lips were not quite pink but they were full, but Doxfine had really girlish lips,and he was a boy. The strangers hair wasn't that short but neither was it long, Nadiame shamelessly groped his chest, trying to figure out if what he was touching were beasts or cloth. He sighed in uncertainty , he didn't know where this person came from. But it was obvious they had problems distinguishing between genders. He felt a slight twitch, as he continued started searching for any clue of where the person must have came form. Or, what was his purpose, but as his clothes, this person was anonymous. He glanced down at the stranger 'I know your awake.' he said in an almost toneless voice as his brother. Two black eyes opened slowly , penetrating his own. Nadiame scowled right back 'What are you doing' a cold and masculine voice questioned. 'So you're a boy' he stated as equally cold voice. An eyebrow rose in a arrogant manner 'Yes. I thought that was established when you fondled my chest' Nadiame's blushed vividly as he scowled even deeper. 'You look like a girl' he retorted 'So do you,' was the swift response. Nadiame gaped in anger, he did not look like a girl, he did not. How dare this girlish looking boy tell him he looked like a girl. 'Why aren't you afraid,' the boy demanded coolly, as if he hadn't quibbled just as childishly as Nadiame. 'Shouldn't you be afraid,' Nadiame responded 'You're the one tied up, unless you didn't notice.' Nadiame bit sarcastically. The stranger frowned, as if Nadiame was missing the point. 'A ninja is never venerable, good ninja always has a safeguard' he droned. Nadiame smirked down smugly 'You look pretty venerable right now' he nudged the stranger with his foot. Secretly gleeful at the awkward position due to the cord.

'Aahh, but Nadaime. I do have a plan' the strangers menacing tone cut through Nadiame's heart, and he glanced upwards . Deep red dots danced in his black iris, the blood thirst and cruelty drove the breath from Nadiame's lips. His lungs constricted ,no, he thought, A Senju must never feel fear. But he did. His body trembled with it, his mind was numb and he felt nothing but the overwhelming fear course through his veins. Fear for what, he wasn't sure, but it sunk him into depths he had never known. Those red eyes fixed his with such peril, such cold murderous intent, that Nadiame felt sure that if he blinked ,he would die. But he wanted to die, shameless ,he didn't want to face the torment of those eyes, death promised such peace. His fingers curled around his konai ,wait. No. There was nothing to fear, nothing. But he felt himself drowning, diving deeper into himself. Desperation now filled him. His tongue bit harshly into his tongue, focus on the pain Nadiame. He forced himself to look away from those haunting eyes. The bitter taste of his blood, rinsed his mouth, but he could breathe the cold air, his chest heaved. 'Oh,' said a quiet voice. 'I didn't expect that' the warm breathe upon his cheek, Nadiame's eyes widened as, he snapped back and faced two black eyes boaring into his. 'Such will and potential. If would be better if you didn't mature' Icy blue eyes glared hatefully, finding he no longer had the strength to move his shivering limbs. The boy merely smiled softly 'But it would be so much more interesting if you lived.' He stroked Nadiame's soft ,childish cheeks. The flash of silver caught the light, and Nadiame heart beated erratically, as the stranger mockingly brushed the cold steel against his neck. Teasing the pulse underneath, he ran the blade against his hair, and a silver lock tumbled loose. 'My name is Tobi, young one' His black eyes left his hatefill blue, and he nimbly caught the silver lock and leaped into the branches. 'Tell that to him' he said mockingly low , but Nadiame could hear it despite the distance. He clunched his hands tighter. Shit.

Shodai found the his brother trembling in a small ball, beside a cut cord .Panic gripped his heart, but squished it ruthlessly down, Nadiame was alive and that was all that mattered one had entered this clearing since he left, so- He knelt beside him and touched his arm. His heart tore inside his breast as Nadiame flinched away. 'Nadaime,' he called softly hating how unsure he sounded. But Nadiame's head raised and he reached out to cling to him, as he never did since he was three. Shodai rocked him as softly as he could, as the trembling child sobbed softly into his shirt. Not that he heard anything ,but he cursed his stupidity at thinking his brother was safe in the company of a enemy ninja. He should have killed the basturd and hidden Nadiame when he search the vacancy. He bowed his head, but if an companions ninja happened across his brother, he would have killed him. Without an advantage of the upper hand, it was a safety plan- it should've been safe. He knocked that ninja so hard, he should have been out for a week, without medical attention he would have died. He needed alive to interrogate, and he needed prove fro the Elders. Not that they needed any. But he had been alone, he had no companions and his attack was confusing as his purpose. Hesitation filled his heart once more, he needed to head back to the village as fast as he could, but he couldn't leave Nadiame like this. Nor could he leave him here, it was too dangerous. But if what he feared was occurring, then he didn't want Nadiame anywhere near that. Not with the psychological damage that already been inflicted towards him. So many choices, what if he made a wrong turn. He stroked the silver strands softly as the trembles quietly ebbed away, 'Nadaime, we have to go to the village now. Do you understand.' a tentative nod brushed his shirt. 'Good, I'm going to carry you on my back,don't open your eyes ,okey,' he brushed a lock back in reassurance. As he heaved himself up and shifted the small boy onto his back. 'He said his name was Tobi' a soft voice brushed his felt his lips curl into a soundless snarl, rage flooded his soft iris, but he held it back, glad that Nadiame couldn't see how unstable he was ,right needed to be the calm and collected brother, a stone for his brother to lean on. His breathe quivered unsteadly, he breathed softly 'Go to sleep Nadaime, I'll wake you up when we're home.' Nadaime nodded and sighed. But wasn't until the sun finally set, that his brother fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shodai leaped with efficiency and such speed, that if Nadiame had been awake, he would have undoubtedly puked. As it was his brother clung almost feverishly around his neck, almost as if -even in agitated sleep he could sense the heart jointed speeds that his brother had taken. He snuggled closer between the shoulder blades of his brother, and Shodai could tell the cold was beginning to disturb his already troubled sleep. Shodai heart twisted and he cursed his priorities, he couldn't afford to expand his already depleted chakra to warm him. But the sweet bundle shivered slightly, and Shodai sighed as he released a minute chakra to ward the worst of the cold. Shodai felt his heart quicken ,not from the his pace, but from fear. It was fear that drove him to push himself faster, regardless of his brothers discomfort, it was fear that his heart would not cope. It was fear that he would fall into mindless revenge, it was a fear that was born from long ago. He didn't want to live for death, he didn't want to become the perfect soldier, as they called him. Shodai tightened his grip on Nadiame's knee's, he wanted more than that. The brisk, cold air chilled them both , but Shodai ignored it with expertise born with experience. The earthy aroma whiffed from the earth, and the evening had already darkened to night. He could barely see from tree to tree, it was only his quick reflexes that prevented him from tripping or slamming into a thick trunk. Shodai could taste the moisture in the air, it would rain in an two hours time. They were a day and a half away from his village, he needed to make haste.

Nadaime awoke when the first drops of rain fell upon his face. Nadaime hazily blinked in confusion, his icy fingers trembled in the cold. Where was he? Where was mother? a small whimper escaped his lips, as he hugged himself in an attempt to warm himself. Who was that boy, where was he, Nadaime felt sick, his stomach heaved and he chocked on his breathe. Immediately he felt soothing hands wrap him in an embrace, Nadaime breathe hitched when the arms dragged him into a firm warm body of heat and hushed him. Calmness and relief swept him slowly. Finally, sniffling he raised his head to meet the azure eyes of his brother 'Wh-what are you doing' he asked in half mortification and shock. The cheeky smile almost made him cringe in embrassment, 'Oh. nothing ' was his breezy response. 'Ge-get, get off me ,' he muttered, but didn't push away from the solid warmth that he was cocooned within, and his brother simple cradled him and leaped onto the ground. Nadiame noted absently that they half a mile from home, and silently admired his brother's strength. Specks of rain hit his face ,and he hid his nose into Shodai's shirt as he sniffed. Enjoying the utter comfort that it offered. But his brother was tense, his muscles taunt, as he placidly walked unhurried in the direction of the front gate. Nadaime could read the tension itched in his seemingly calm expression and the way he breathed ,barely drawing in air. 'Are you alright' he whispered into the warm cloth, his fingers patted his brother's chest in what he hoped was a patronising gesture. His brother's head tilted, in amusement and ….worry? Nadiame frowned. 'Shouldn't I be, little Nad-chan' a teasing voice replied. But it seemed oddly unreal. What was he missing here, he studied his brother, but didn't dare brooch the subject. The steady pace continued in silence ,so that Nadiame was delighted when they finally caught sight of the gate. His brother was a somewhat of a mystery today, and it gave Nadiame headaches with the bizarre theory's his mind came up with. Shodai paused for a micro second, but it was enough for Nadiame to glance at his brother in confusion, his brother's gaze had sharpened intently on the gate .But his brother steered swiftly to the left to the gate, his grip tightened momentarily painful as quickened his pace. Slinking softly in the shadows of the dense tree's. 'Shodai,' Nadiame tugged his front shirt 'Where are we going' the rain was steadily falling faster and harder, and his brother's hair dripped upon him as he gazed down .The sadness and panic was vivid now, and Nadiame almost gasped in disbelief.

Shodai could see the worry spread his younger brother's face and clutched him harder. His pace never wavering as he headed to towards the village walls. All he felt was numbness ,'I smelt blood' he whispered softly in explanation, he felt his brother pull away and look into his eyes in question. The undawning truth and naivety in his eyes as his mind refused to draw the conclusion that he saw in- in Shodai's eyes.'I don't understand' he whispered .'Then don't' was the toneless answer.

Shodai slowed when they reached a wisdon tree, a few steps away from the wall. Shodai eased him gentle to his feet and turned towards it. Nadaime scruntised it with a mixture of confusion and worry,as Shodai caressed the bark, it was a tree. What was wrong with his brother?

Shodai, felt a flicker of endearment at the look on Nadaime's face. He undoubtedly thought his poor older brother had lost it. Must have been the pressure, he cracked. Or did that stranger bash his head at some point. It was so easy to read, the thoughts that ran through thoes childish eyes. Patience, as he laid a hand on the bark, anxiety as he cut his index finger and laid it upon the bark. The wind snatching the whispers of a chant ,that fell heavy on Shodai's tongue. And best of all, awe as the flash of a seal encrypted deep into the bark shone with unadulted light .The bark creaking under the intensity and lettering of ancient tongue formed an arch of a width of snap as it gave way and opened for them, and the look of wonderment as Shodai reached and dragged Nadiame behind him, the utter trust in his steps. It was a trust and adoration that hurt Shodai more at this moment, because in each heartbeat, it became clear that he could not prevent his brother from scaring. But he encased a warm hand into his cold ones and tugged him away from the rain and into the shelter.

The bark swiftly healed, and encased them in. Nadaime blinked in the darkness, the aroma of earth overwhelming his scenes, and he drew comfort from his brother's steady hand. 'Careful, steps' he heard Shodai whisper. Nadaime hesitantly crept his foot forward and his heart lunched as it gave way to the first step. He heard a muffled sound of a chuckle and he scowled at Shodai's direction. But Shodai, apparently unknowing of his brother's displeasure, dragged him hastily further down the steep steps. He ran his fingers on the walls, and was slightly disturbed to find the trails of water being sucked upwards, did that mean it was still alive? That was slightly odd, and he couldn't remember if this particular tree's bore leaves. He shook his head in question, his brother wasn't the least unnerved by a hollow but functioning tree, so he shouldn't either. Finally his foot reached level and he found himself running in a wooden passageway, that gave way every so often to new walls shone in some kind of hazy light, and Nadiame could see the distinct shape of his brothers back . It was like a honeycomb, he realised ,he glanced at Shodai in question. What was going on, exactly, he felt venerable and unsure in this new discovery, and he dragged his feet reluctantly at this thought. The different passageways and directions twirled in his mind. 'It hasn't been used since it was created' was the soft reply to the unasked query. 'It was created by the founder of Senju, and the leader of the village. This is what you may call the roots of the tree.' Shodai glanced in jest behind him, secretly indulging in the bewilderment of his brother 'He created this in case of emergency, if any of his blood were trapped ,but he didn't leave the secrete of it's use on paper. Eventually it became a myth and soon was forgotten after a few hundred years .It led's to every dwelling originally created .'Nadaime hummed a slight frown upon his brow 'The 34 great families' he questioned 'Yes, very good. It led's to all the mansions but also to the Elder prigram and other places which haven't been opened since the secrete was lost. Places the elder's had forbidden people to enter. The foundations of village is riddled with it.' Shodai led them with swift confidence through the turnings ,as if he had here many times before. Nadiame halted as the thought staggered him 'Is this how you've been doing it' he questioned dangerously ,Shodai winced at the tone. God damn it, was it normal to be reprimanded by your younger brother? 'I may have been using it for personal use' he muttered valiantly , but grimaced as his brother's grip tightened. Nadiame sighed, so this was how he had managed all those unapproved vandalising. He continued to move when Shodai tugged his hand impatiently. But how- 'How did you find it?' he questioned in confusion, Shodai back strained in tension 'It doesn't matter' was he replied softly. Nadaime huffed in frustration but followed through another turn, as Shodai led them into a unnoticed door to the right.

He stepped in, the stale air was even more pronounced, and it gave an impression of never been disturbed for a very long time. Shodai created a small but intense ball of light, it blinded Nadiame, as he blinked his stinging eyes and focused -weapons. Dangerous looking shirkuns lay untouched, beautifully crafted swords glinting in the light and his brother stroking the silver steel, with weary acceptance. Nadiame scowled at the obvious regret played in his brothers eyes, obviously another secret his brother kept. 'Pick a blade and sheathed it. The blade is as sharp as it was when it was crafted.' Azure eyes held his 'Don't be afraid to use it, Nadiame' Nadaime nodded, through he knew his hand was trembled as he picked a silver twined blade. A warm hand wrapped his and he glanced at his brother ,who smiled gently. Nadaime glanced at the sword , in query and blinked in surprise when it melted it a smaller blade. 'These are called the Esiphyni ,the metal morfies to your size.' Shodai explained, almost teasingly' They were the secrete of Senju, the initial reason for the success of the clan- but like the maze, they were also forgotten.' Shodai sighed playfully, as he shook his head in mock disappointment. Nadaime felt himself twitch at the insolent tone his brother played with, and seriously considered if he should hang him upside down again. '-simply press you finger upon the blade ,and it would shift to whatever weapon you desire, whether it be daggers or needles. ' Shodai gestured to his own two daggers which hang at his waist. 'Once you have shed the blood of an enemy ,the metal would bend to your will and intent, the skill to release it, is not the intent to kill but the intent to survive. But beware little Nad-chan, it was rumoured to have been cast from the heaven and cursed, then tainted in human blood-a gruesome and bloody story to be sure, one were the hero falls' Nadiame nodded in somewhat confusion and raised his finger to the blade, to taste it's sharpness. 'But-' his brother continued , he caught Niadiame's finger away 'I think ,I would prefer you not to do that just yet. Here's the sheath.' A smile touch Shodai's mouth, 'Don't get too enarmed in the sword, I would rather you not die too soon' he teased as he drew Nadaime away from the room. He swiftly distinguished the light of chraka and swiftly led Nadiame further into the heart of the maze.

Nadaime sighed as he was once again led blindly through the wooden corridor, his footsteps soft and his strained breath echoing. The shallow warm light ,that pulsed from the corridor, caught in his brother's hair and cast a auburn tinge, which somewhat pacified Nadiame, as he trustingly followed his brother further and deeper into honeycombed maze. His hand encased within his brother's warm one, as he trailed in the wake of his brothers steady and certain steps. Every turn was yet another which looked precisely the same. It wasn't that long before Shodai paused once more, but time seemed to flow differently here. Nadaime found himself absently wondering if there was ever a time when he had niot walked these hallways. Slightly vexed at his confusion and unexplainable lack of walking, Naidaime peeked over his brothers shoulders. Shodai was intently caressing the wooden , with the same intent when he opened the tree bark. His fingers sliding smoothly against the wood 'Ahh' Shodai muttered, his hand slipped from Nadaime's as he pressed his hand against the wood, with a focused and trained precision ,he bit his thumb and smeared it's colour against a mark. Nadaime fought the urge to impulsively tug his brother out of his intense form of interest, but squinted in the pale light. There was a mark, hardly distinguishable against the wooden design. Of what seemed a swirl within a curved dagger, curling into a circle which encased it. The mark seemed to draw the blood , and suck it into it's small itched frame, Nadaime eyes widen as he caught whispers of foreign and heavy tongue that fall fragrantly from his brother's lips, that tingled his ear drums but fell from his mind just as eerily. His brother leaned in and kissed the cracked lettering that formed an arch taller than his brother, and wide as the ancient tree trunk. Leaning inwards towards the wall. The dim light had gave way to the blue shine and Nadiame shadowed his eyes with his arms, watching Shodai breathed lightly upon the seal and felt the soft pull as the very air whipped from Shodai's mouth. It was perhaps the most enchanting moment of young life, a sort of pull that reached from his heart and pushed into his veins.A sort of hazy fog, that eased into his mind and whispered gentle comfort into his was blinded by the lull, the light headness and drifting sensation, intoxicated, a voice in his mind supplied, and he was nearly there.

'Nadaime' he heard his name echo on wooden walls , his mind cleared as some clarity reached his thoughts, and yearningly he felt as if nothing could please him more than too wrap himself around that beloved voice. Such safety and warmth it promised, but from what? Absently he felt the gentle tug that drew him closer to his brother and to the archway. His hand lifted limply and pressed softly against the wall ,he noted the engraving rough against his palm. The coolness contrasting with the warmth of his brothers, his hand held securely against the sharp surface. His hand ached as it craved ,and he felt himself press closer to it, his blood ringing ,his heart thudding in his ears, he wanted, he needed …he wanted this, he realised .The instant flare of pain, piecing like of needles driving into his fingertips. He felt his blood pulse freely, and drawn away just as greedily as his brothers had. The extorted air pushed down into his lungs , and he felt his own breathe ripped from his lips. The air teasing him in the same foreign language , and in some coherent part of his mind, he knew he had been judged, tasted and accepted. And he didn't know what to make of it.

It was a while till he gathered his bearing' and noticed that light had dimmed. The wood opened for them to reveal a dark mahogany steps, not unlike the ones in his own home. Only in seemed richer, more enticing with momentum. Was he breathing oxygen down here? -only…

Nadaime blinked, and turned slowly towards Shodai, Shodai met his a accusation with a strained smile of assurance .'Ummm,hmmm well ,you see-' Nadaime growled as he flewed his hand and thumped him soundly against his chest. 'Oww' Nadaime ignored the unapologetic grumbles and raised his eyebrow.

Shodai figerated , avoiding his eye before heaving 'You need to offer blood, and the family crest needs to accept you as one of it's own, otherwise it would never open to you as it opens for me,' he explained reluctantly 'If you ever need to pass through these corridors alone, you will be able to ,without it killing you with its song or setting of the snares within its growth.' Nadaime crossed his arms and scowled ,what traps ,he didn't notice any traps. But he ignored this stab to his ego in favour of a more prominate question 'What were you saying before, Shodai' Shodai smirked, expectantly perceptive little Nadaime 'It's the language that our ancestors spoke when they first built this underground route' he took Naidaime 's hand and apologetically kissed the deep welts embedded within each fingertip and base. Brave yet naïve, young Nadaime, he smiled in endearment. 'It's a language underlined in chakra, once again it dwells in myth, it speculates that this language originated from heaven,when the gods swore upon the earth .The words uttered by their pure tongue was whipped by the wind to mortal ears, and was stolen and sealed within wood. It seemed we were abandoned by the gods, little Nadaime' Nadaime scuffled in disbelieve at the jesting tone 'Now, now Nad-chan, let us not sniff at our history .It is written, that it was our clan that was cursed with the tongue of it's language ,and any other will hear but the wind before their heart stops 'Nadaime scowled as Shodai urged him foward, 'I hardly believe you actually listen to folktales let alone put a grain of worth to them' Shodai ruffled his hair in mock irritation. 'Have faith in my research skills if not in my love of lore. As for how I leant of it, let me enlighten you, I have seen the tree in which myth speculates' Nadaime paused 'What tree? The wood where the words were sealed?' Shodai nodded with mock seriousness as he tilted his head towards his brother 'You jest' Nadaime muttered in doubt. 'One day I'll show it to you. It is a tree that grows without the nourishment sunlight or water, hence the believe that it is indeed cursed.' there were but a few times in which Nadiame could not tell if Shodai was teasing him, coupled with the fact he was immune to the pranks and tricks Shodai played, he was able to know if his brother lied to him. But the tenseness that lined his brothers shoulders, despite the playful tone unbalanced him, the gentle yet possessive grip in his hand made him doubt the lightness of his tone. The minute tremble that ran down his hand disguised as reassuring squeezes upon his own all sent signals to Nadaime's mind, that Shodai was afraid. What an odd idea, but hadn't his brother seemed a little off.

Distantly he remembered the words Shodai had uttered in what seemed an age ago 'Then don't' then don't understand what '-don't' but I don't understand,'-'I smelt blood' the haunted azure eyes framed upon arburn wet locks that curled and smelt of grass and rain 'I smelt blood' the pleading and the hopelessness. 'I smelt blood' the pleading for him not to understand.

'… smelt blood' Nadaime muttered to himself, his brow creased , his breathe became ragged as realisation yet him fast and hard. He was hardly aware of the warmth that engulfed him as his brother held him tight, upright, chanting his name in panic. 'You smelt blood' he whispered 'You smelt blood…..why?' how long did he ask that, the implication was strangely bizarre as if it sang of deceit. The frail veil lifted, he was back within deep pools of black, swallowed within the inky depths and he could taste the blood, red swirls of red, just like his- Tobi's eyes ,but there was no fear just the short breathless gasps of frantic a why and denial. Was he responsible for this, was it because he was a afraid of death. He rocked to and forth, encased securely within his brothers arms, until awareness flickered , it was gone, the warmth - where had it gone. How long, where was he. Where was Shodai, no don't leave me, not now. He cried frantically as searched for him, the dim corridor empty, the staircase wide open, he scrambled towards it .But he couldn't reach it ,he swung back, his hand was held within wooden shackles 'No,' he whimpered 'Don't leave me' He was hardly aware as he sliced the wooden chain ,slicing his arm in a shallow cut. Hardly seeing through the hazy fog of panic and want as he scrambled up the stairs and collided into a wooden wall. Of the dim flash as his blood touched the wall ,of the throb the wall gave as he fell through the arch.

The cool air that hit him ,as he greedily gulped it as if it would bring him to peace. The darkness and the stench, the stench of something that was oddly recognisable. As he raced through the familiar doorway of his home ,searching for his brother. Hardly in the state of mind to question what this meant, how foolish his actions were. His mind was hyper driven, making him strangley aware of the tilted ornimant , the crushed fallen leaf by the pot ,the misplaced trace of soil upon the he didn't care, all that mattered was finding him, as he ran down the hallway , the wind whipping his hair. Then he was caught in a heartbreakingly embrace , his name rolling in a choked sob as he was held tightly. Shodai, he breathed , in content. He breathed in the familiar scent of ashen wood and sawdust that tickled his nose and -blood. Blood. 'I smell blood, Shodai, I smell blood' Shodai held him tighter ,hushing him as he rocked him to and forth. But he couldn't reach the oblivision he desired ,'I smell blood' he muttered again ,as if trying to understand what he said. What did this mean, he couldn't quiet understand, fear raced through his veins ,what did this mean- '…..let go' but the arms merely tightened 'No' Shodai whispered into his hair'…..Shodai, let go' he heard the heaved sob, as if Shodai was indecisive and distorted ,but the grip loosened, and he peered around to the left, where the smell wafted from, turning his stomach, where the dinning room laid. Resolve hardened his dizzy mind, this was his home, his house, his family, he wouldn't accept this until he had seen it. He gripped his brothers hand and walked softly to where the only light shone, his brother following steadily behind him. The door was cracked open , deceivingly white and average.

Nadaime's hand shook slightly as he swung the door open, his heart thudded painfully as he distinguished the colour red upon every surface of the room. Specks of red upon the clean wooden floor, the white kitchen surface .Red, drops of blood, he realised. He blinked as he realised that there were bodies, corpses, in their home. He felt Shodai hand leave his, the cool whip of the air as he passed him, the white table cloth fell gently upon a body ,the undercloth of lace fell upon another. It immediately drenched in blood ,Shodai knelling towards the smaller figure as he gently kissed the bloodied stain. But Shodai was dripping in blood , he gazed down at his own hands, they were smeared in blood as well, the liquid still warm against his skin. 'Shodai' he whispered , a bloodied hand dissented upon this eyes and turned him securely into his brother chest .'It's okay,' Shodai murmured and resting his head upon his .'I've killed them.' Shodai tilted Nadaime's head towards the black ribbons of cloth, bodies , his mind supplied. With masks, just like that boy .He felt the gentle tug of his chin , and lifted his overwhelmed eyes to his brothers agitated filled ones. Shodai flinched, the barely concealed hatred, never had he seen such, such anger , such utter loathing in his young brothers eyes ,such sadness. Such despair and defeat. He felt a wave of loathing at himself, he knew he couldn't prevent Nadaime from scarring ,but he had hoped, he had wished-

'Come with me' Shodai murmured as he gently led his brother to the closet room, he pressed his hand against the wooden wall and whispered that ancient tongue, that fell from his tongue in ragged breathe. 'Follow this passage ' his deep azure eyes locked with Nadaime's 'It led's to a village that is protected by our clan ,wait for Hasfade. But do not tell him of this passageway' Nadiame's dull icy ones held his, and he gently shook his head gripping his brother tighter, Shodai felt his heart twist as he finally let go of the secrete he had so desperately denied to himself 'Nadiame, the Senju seal has accepted me as it's master. It means that only to me does it obey and only to me do your loyalty lie, as does each and everyone of this clan, I have a responsibility' Shodai kissed his blood stain hair 'I'm sorry my brother. I'll come back if I can' Nadiame shook his head, and a few tear drops fell from his eyes. 'I'm sorry' Shodai stepped back ,Nadaime's own hands fell uselessly from him, Shodai turned and walked past the doorway .His auburn hair flecked in blood , his hands stroking the glinting dagger that seemed so innocent in the dusty room. He felt the gently curl of wooden shackles twisting against his arms ,as it locked him in its cage and spirited him away. No, he whispered, no, don't leave me. The dimly lit wooden corridor swept him. Nadaime closed his eyes, his world blanked out, leaving him to the mercy of his guilt and death, despair of him desperately reaching for the peace that lied within his brothers arms. Memories of things he would rather forget, memories of his father scolding him, his mother huffing as she laid her burnt fish upon the table, of Shodai winking behind father, with a small smirk that meant trouble, memories he would rather forget…

Shodai absently cleaned his blade, the skilled design winked silver at him as he steadily rubbed the blood from it's engraving. Cursed, so the legend said, cursed with the blood of an innocent , of pure Hinata. Fallen by the blade of her love as he was swept into a frezic of bloodlust and revenge. Innocent, childlike, naive and so trusting, like little Nadaime, had he robbed the innocence from his eyes. Little Nadiame never yet left the safety of their home, never yet killed an enemy .Never yet quite comprehended the extent of their profession ,assassination. He never yet had too see a comrade fall, like he had. Five years of a bloodied road, and not once did he realised that Nadiame might fall in the blood. He had known, he had always known that his mother wouldn't stand for it. She would have taken him away, before he was entered into the elite, and he was content in that decision. Sure that his brother would never see past the glory filled stories. But she was gone, now Nadaime was soaked hand and knees in her blood. And now, Shodai jaw clenched as he remembered his brother's empty gaze, that underlined the hatred, the anger… his heart twisted. Now, Nadaime wouldn't turn away from it, he would crawl in it's mucky blood of his parents and there was nothing he could do , not in his powerless status. He lifted his wreary head to the window, daybreak swept the trees's, he never wanted to be an assassin but he accepted it, he never once had he that childish gloss of it's meaning. He understood fully and well of it's consequences of it's blood filled nature. But sometimes he wished…. but this was just another consequences of it's deed, only this was closer to the heart .He gathered his twin dagger and twirled them on his fingers absently.

42 of the Uchiha laid drowning in their own blood, their eye sockets empty and their voice boxes crushed, 29 were of specialised and 13 were undergraduated, lacked in experience but not skill. Shodai absently recounted. All above the age of 24, these were the Uchiha's primary attack line. Their orders were to terminate every inhabitant over the age of 13, no doubt to annihilate any defence before the second line of attack, he glanced at the laboured breathe of a Uchiha .He had worked on him for hours, well into the night, slicing and inflicting such cruelty ,but all that he had learnt of this 'Tobi' was that he was an unauthorised presence in this mission. Of the three Uchiha's he had tortured , this was the least trained, his resistance to pain was non-existent and his cries for mercy left a dark rip in his chest. The men was of 26 years, with but a handful years of experience, his sweat and blood mingled and dripped down his face .His chest heaved as it struggled to supply the oxygen to his punctured lungs. He had soul piecing dark eyes, and Shodai couldn't bring himself to wrench out them out as he had to the corpses beside him. Not after what he did , the perfect soldier- so talented in his art.

No, not perfect, rather imperfect. 31 members of his family killed, 15 of his cousins orphaned. 7 of the great families ended with what will remain as a empty building. The water poisoned for approximately 3 months and their wards broken, leaving them to the mercy of nature. But the second wave of attack would not dare come, he had made sure of that. He sighed as he calmly approached the man in tied to his uncle's evening chair. It had once sat outside upon the poach, for him to read his evening novels in the world outside. Now it housed his murder, the men sobbed as it dawned what was to come. Shush, Shodai hushed him, 'I gave you till dawn, didn't I. Are you going to tell me who he is?' the man croaked brokenly but he shook his head. 'It's okay ,don't be afraid of death, ninja.' He wiped the tears and snort from his face, the cruelty of kindness only made him heave even more 'What is it that your clan so fondly say, die in honour and what will come will be your reward' he tilted the limp head back,so it rested upon the chair. His death was merciful in the end, so quick that his body still struggled to breathe. Shodai sighed, why couldn't they send hardened men instead of innocent boys. Why couldn't he have the delight to torture that Tobi guy, he felt his hands clench by his sides. He knew now, that this Tobi had tracked them down through Nadaime's playful traps. He could only deduct that he had wanted to kill with no other purpose then for his pleasure, an unstable factor. Ruthless as he was skilled, probably a secrete protégée of the Uchiha clan .He snarled, his information of the clan was shaky , mostly dependant on hearsay rather than facts. But he focused himself into calm, with a reminder of his message to the Uchiha's. If the screams of tortured comrades were not enough, he forced them to recount their most pathetic secrets , some did not crack but many did. Their deaths were not merciful as the three that lie dead here. And the reason why- was the name Tobi. He had made sure the Uchiha's knew why he had done it, not only for the death of his family and parents, but for what Tobi had done to Nadaime. The second line of attack would have received the image of their respected allies torture three hours ago, but now in the light of day. Did he regret the cruelty that he had handed each of these man. Regretted he did not give them the swift death he had given those seven men in his family house and the one that laid here. Now, where Nardaime's eyes no longer haunted him, his sobbing cries no longer clenched his heart. He wiped the warm liquid from his blade, as he twisted absently mindly.76 men dead, all because Elder Finsder ordered the assassination of an Uchiha, hoping to prompt the Senju clan to war, Shodai had run the blade across his Uncles' throat while he slept earlier that night. He had no need for war mongering Elder's. He had hoped that they wouldn't take this step but with they foolishness , they had focused him to intervene. He stepped onto the poach, the morning light touched his numb face, speckled with blood and regret. His auburn locks clung to his face with sweat , his left arm hung slightly crooked but he ignored the throb that it sent and he favoured his right leg more as he walked calmly through the deserted path, no doubt that the screams would be heard in another four hours. First, he needed to see the Elder's ,he needed to see if Hasfade was still alive and unplot the four traitors that had embedded themselves into power. Of two he knew of, another dead by his hand, and the last a mystery. Shodai flicked his dagger in the air and caught it, as he steadily approached the Elder's Momentum. Should he kill them now? A pause- No. He needed them to rebuild the clan, till it was more stable. But Shodai would make sure as soon, that they were punished, he griminaced at the cold bloodied discipline needed to rule a clan. He would keep the Elders, but as advisors, their violent disagreemence would be kept in check.

The Elders had gained too much power over the last 50 years, each new generation holding the leash that much more tighter. They had ran amok, planning and scheming for more recognition, for more currency , greed and want had made them foolish. He raised a blood stained hand to the Elder 's Council Chambers, open , he commanded. The great wooden doors creaked open for him ,and he stepped into the sacred hall, he would wait for them here. Then when everything had calmed, when they had buried the dead .When he had sent the mutated corpses to the Uchiha back to their clan, renewed the protection wards, cleansed the water. Then he'll find Nadaime. Little Nadaime, and hope to the Gods by then, he was forgiven.

It was this sight that greeted the nine Elder's later that morning, when they found the dead mingled with the slumbered living. Wails of heartbreak and loss that raised to the heavens; the Senju clan had never had such a terrible loss nor had the clan met death so causally against their everyday life. As children desperately tried to wake their dead parents ,the blood stained the walls of 12 great houses. Bodies of unknown men slaughtered and defiled in inhumane ways, and a bloodied hand print upon the Elder's Chambers. Where an impassive, perfect soldier sat at the head of the table, flicking an ancient dagger with the seal of the Senju Clan, in his crusted red hands.


	4. Chapter 4

11 years on.

He liked the darkness, liked how it allowed him to think without interference, how it swept away his presence in its own mournful non-existence. The absence of need, of nourishment, of scarcity, of memory, of emotion, till everything , every strip of morsel was dissolved and what was left was the core and what that remained, was his lack of substance in the dark. And in it's bleak cradle, he rested in content as all that he was aware of was the emptiness- until the unrelenting reminder pained him with each reluctant breathe he drew. Would he miss the light, the colours, the everyday life that he witnessed ,if he simply remained here ,in this undemanding mythical sanctuary. Where cursed life thawed through the empty darkness , roots throbbed through the stone floor and the aroma of wooden ash cushioned his senses. The rough texture of timber against his skin, as he leaned against it's wizened truck. No, he didn't miss the outside world, not in it's colours of life, it's season, it's motion of time, it's people or the birth of each day. All he desired was to forget of that world, of that life that clung to him so infectiously, he was tired, drawn and stretched to the limits of his conscious. Tired of the war, tired of watching men leave the gates of their village, waiting for those he knew would not return. Tired of remaining behind in a remote corner of the world, while the haunted faces of mothers gripped his heart. Where children no longer played in the outskirts of the woods, but trained under the shadow of war. In mockery of childhood innocence. The furious wards banishing even the breeze, that strolled peacefully through the forset. He didn't want to see, he didn't want to know, what had changed from his childhood memories. But he did know, ironically all that had changed was his perceptive, he could see what was really there.

His nieces and nephews still laughed under the shade of the powerful oak by the foot lane pass, still crept on the roof of the Elder Momentum, still ran barefooted in the training grounds and kitchens of their relatives. Still tried to outdo the outrageous pranks of the mysterious jester from 5 years ago, yet for all their daring, who still remained unconquered. Nadaime felt an old scowl tug his lips, before the familiar hollow throb descended once again. Those sweet bitter moments; they kept him reaching for something he did not want to remember. He breathed deeply ,allowing the darkness to ebb away the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, for the hollowness to be filled with its mind-numbing blankness. He closed his eyes, wondering if he would be able to discern the difference between this and sleep. The ashen wood aroma drifted through his oblivious mind, and coaxed him into security. In this world , nothing could touch him, his venerability and sanity twined so deeply into the darkness that he was almost certain it was imbedded into his being.

'Ahh, there you are Nadaime' the same echoing voice of the past ,forced him into reality. The same jesting tone ,despite the deepening tremor. He felt the lingering obliviousness fade, and reached almost desperately for it in his mind hoping not to acknowledge the thought. But it swiftly alluded him before he opened his sober eyes. He wasn't surprised to find his darkness fled to shadows, by the seven chakra balls hovering around the ashen tree. Nor ,he supposed should he unnerved by his brothers uncanny ability to locate him undetected with ease, he was ,after all, the feared leader of Senju.

The Senju slayer, they named him, for nothing was known of him, except the crest of the Senju that he bore. As leader in the Senju Clan, he was known for his ruthless but fair judgement. He was beloved for his victory in battle, his skill ,his bravery. He was respected for his strategically intelligence ,his authority, his ability to push on in the heat of chaos. To predict ,control and analyse every detail, till everything fell into a detailed plot of his war map. But in front of Nadaime, was his brother. Still the mischievous elder brother, that left him in the wake of the blame.

Nadaime silently tilted his head. In the shadowy light he studied his disturbance passively. Shodai had grown in the last 11 years , lean muscles that fitted his build in a fine, striking manner. His teasing smirk still fitted his narrow face in a pleasing manner. His curly auburn hair, still twisted at his nape and fell over his brow that begged to be swept away by his honey golden finger. And his azure blue eyes that shone with such expression now, but blanked in the front lines of battle where enemy's shuddered at the indifference. His vacant mask still existed, but Nadiame now could see the spark of emotion swept underneath it's tight control. As a child he had been beautiful but now, he broke ever maidens heart as he walked unknowingly past the gates, for every deadly mission.

Standing there did Shodai notice, that Nadaime's heart contorted painfully in his chest ,just to reach out and touch him. Did he realise what Nadaime so deeply desired;was to sink into his warm embrace, just as he had when he was a child. And simply be comforted and loved in his hold. But Nadiame withdrew these urges, he was no longer a child that would trust so easily ,led so blindly. He couldn't be ,something in him would not allow him to. So he contented himself by dulling the want and watched Shodai press his hand against the truck of the tree. The ashen tree lit up with the ancient tongue of his people ,a language that only revelled itself to Shodai. What had he said all those years ago. Before Nadaime's world threw him into this cursed reality.

'One day I'll show it to you. It is a tree that grows without the nourishment sunlight or water, hence the believe that it is indeed cursed.'

The tree was enchanting, throbbing with a life of it's own, of never changing crimson-dipped leafs that burst from the branches and twisted amongst itself till it reached high to the ceiling of it's 's truck thick that run into branches and reached far and high, with the thick aroma of autumn leafs and ashen wood that quieted the mind and soothed the soul. And at it's base ,curved deep into it's immortal vibrancy, was the tongue of the Gods that fell from heaven in shone lightly for Shodai and only for him. The secrete of it's tongue would never be discovered nor heard by another.

'You found it' the sound filled the emptiness. Shodai gave a mischievous smirk that lit his face and tugged at Nadiame's chest, he nodded quietly. No ,he hadn't found it, it had called to him through the blood in his veins, left him itching in it's allurement and he had followed willingly, but 2 years ago. And it was here that he found what he unconsciously yearned for ,and so often returned for, heartfelt peace. Shodai trudged up nosily forward, dragging his feet.

'I haven't been here since I was 7, when I refused to believe it's little prophecy 'Shodai sighed childishly 'Stupid tree. I should have cut it into firewood and be done with it' He half heartedly kicked the base and leaped upwards onto a branch. Nadaime leaned his head back to the trunk as his brother shifted opposite him and dangled his legs with carefree snort. 'Here's a fun fact, did you know that every month the letters shift and spell a new message .It used to delight me back then, I would talk to it and it would respond in some cryptic meaning. Do you remember the scratches in the tree house, the ones you thought were done by "wild animals" that was me trying to ward it. It didn't work, just so that you know' Nadaime raised an eyebrow at the revelation ,but kept his peace with the past. He didn't want to dig in it's grave. Shodai absently plucked a leaf, and it instantly withered in his hand. Nadaime felt a pang of alarm, as he watched the ashes drop to the ground; so Shodai could destroy the tree if he wished ,the immortal tree it seemed was not as immune to time as it seemed.

'I'm surprised you that you're here. There's nothing remotely captivating here, except the tree. In fact, it's rather depressing.' Shodai pouted as he kicked his heel against the branch. 'Have got something against sunlight, you look so pale nowadays' Nadaime simply closed his eyes, and hoped somehow the obliviousness to return and numb him of this approaching headache. His brother would soon get to the point, for now he could only wait.

'Not to mention I hardly get to see you. You always set traps within your house, so I can never get in. I nearly lost my left ear with that damn spring you set under the table, not to mention ,setting explosive daggers within the house would only set it on fire. Why don't you actually invite me, so I don't have to break in, you know, that way you don't have to update the traps specifically for me.' Shodai sobbed mockingly into arms 'But you never do, not even on your Birthday, even when I camped outside the door and all thoes horrible girls made fun of me.' Nadaime remembered that night, all the neighbouring girls had sighed and threw their unquestionable devotion and love at him. All which he steadily ignored in favour of staring down a wooden door. His unapproachable exterior prevented any girl to reach him in their heart break. Nadaime felt a morsel of pity for those girls, he knew his brother well and Shodai would never reprocicate any of their feelings. '-you never turn up for any meetings or training. How are we suppose to bond in brotherly love if you always avoid me, it's not fair.' Shodai shifted in agitation and swung his leg over and griped the branch with his thighs. 'And I hardly get any free time,to actually haunt you down, with all the direst in the council and the war and all. Stupid Elders, they wanted war ,now they don't , they hardly know what's going on beyond these walls and they still try to interfere with my plans. I was so tempted ,last week, to shove a toad down Elder Pesumes throat, maybe than he would talk more sense. But no, he just had to bribe Elder Tesunde and have him applaud his every full stop. To the Gods, that was so annoying-'

Nadaime knew for a fact, that even if his brother could not see him, he still had Cousin Bromin follow him throughout the village. He popped up in the most unlikely places and wave so innocently ,that Nadaime humoured him for the unexpected 6yrs. Despite the crisis that so revolved Shodai , he still made a point to see him every week and ruffle his hair in a very unbecoming manner. Or leave fruit upon his kitchen table ,or perhaps a new book or an interest scroll that told of myths. That was one of the reasons he often came here, here Cousin Bromin could not enter and Shodai just never did.

'You should have seen it, the table hit the counter and-'Shodai seemed lost within a world of his creation, and wasn't going to stop unless a hurricane hit. Nadaime internally sighed, Shodai was an anchor that would never shift from the past.

'How goes the war, brother' Nadiame breathed softly, he crossed his arms and rested them against his chest. Shodai blinked and smiled innocently 'Which war?' He folded his legs underneath him and leaned forward.' The war with the Elders ,the war with the economy, or the war outside.' Shodai plucked another crimson leaf and watched it curl and wither in his palm. 'Well, I still at par with the council, won the battle for the apples at half price, and I got the advantage in the battlefield. So overall, it's not so bad, I even got the Old man Hadsade to grab some of those mango's that everyone heard of.' Shodai tipped the ashes and watch the reddish grey dust float slowly to the stone floor. His azure eyes darkened and sobered ,despite the easy grin that still stretched his face.

'Who was it, Nadaime?' the soft inquiry betrayed a strain in his voice, and Shodai hastily cleared his throat. Nadaime lifted his eyes to meet his brothers. He could see the anger, remorse and something for hard in his eyes, that sparkled with the chakra light. He knew a part of him was still so easily swayed his brothers will , even now he could feel the sting that pleaded him to remain in his brother's caring arms, but he shoved it away.

'It is my choice, Shodai' he murmured, involuntarily gripping his arms tighter around him. He raised his head and studied the tree's height, decorated so beautifully in red dotes and shadows. Now, even more, did he wish that his darkness would return and sedate him in its embrace. Give him the blankness that he desperately yearned for. He suppose it wasn't life that he wanted, rather rest.

'Who told you of it, tell me?' Nadaime lowered his lashes, 'Do you know why they want you to go?' he listened to the tone of steel in his brothers voice. 'Do you know what they call it in the council? The Bloody Rose ,that's what they call it. They have sent 62 of our soldiers, men they did not want to live ,to that mission. None, not one, was found .The council deadliest weapon against soldiers for more that 300 years, the most skilled had met their end at that mission scroll. Do you think you, a 17 year old child will return alive? This mission has not accepted for 40 years. It's purpose has been forgotten in the last 90 years. This is nothing but a hopeless suicide mission, one that even I would not take '

Nadaime closed his eyes and let Shodai's voice drown in his thoughts. He knew why Elder Evenah had shifted his focus to that mission, but it had suited his needs so perfectly. He wanted this, regardless of his brothers protest, he was going to take it. It promised so much.

'Despite that, despite knowing that you will die, your still willing to go' he caught Nadaime's eye, his eyes sharpened at what he saw. Shodai ran his hand through his hair and shook his head slightly. 'I won't allow it, Nadaime, I won't let you go' Nadaime shifted himself to his feet, 'You have no say, brother' the words came unbidden from his lips, he felt slightly unnerved by the resolve that washed his mind. Nadaime looked down at the greyish blue eyes of Shodai, and his heart screamed to leave in goodwill without regret. This may, very well by the last time they would meet.

But Shodai was not accepting this with grace, he moved so fast that Nadaime had to blink upon reflex. What met his eyes when he opened them ,were the stormy blue flecked with dark navy .'I am your sovereign, and I command you not to go!' Nadaime tilted his head to his brother's ,he and him, both knew that it meant little to Nadaime. Shodai knew this all too well, but his chest heaved in desolation and he struggled to calm himself. No he couldn't control Nadaime, not as his leader or the heir of the Senju mark. Nor could he manipulate or intimidate his brother , he couldn't even if he tried. Nadaime knew him too well as a child and now, but it hurt so damn much, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Why did he accept this life, if he was powerless in the end. He had failed, what did the war mean to him now…

'I will go Shodai, alone, and you will do well not to send Bromin after me' Nadaime turned away, from the doubt and anguish that was reflected in his brother's eyes and hopped down to the ground. The walls echoed his step and as he walked steadily away.

'What would your mother say, if she knew of your choice. What do you think she would say, Nadaime.' The mild tone was uttered softly, but it crashed down to his ears. Nadaime stilled, he felt the pang of anguish and hatred .Why did he do that, Shodai knew ….he drew a deep breathe to root himself in the present 'She would say the same as our father, Shodai. As every mother tells their child 'fear not death, you are born of Senju' Are you afraid ,Shodai?' he turned to his brother .

Shodai stood by the base shrouded with shadows and light, it darkened his face, and Nadaime found for the first time, he didn't know what Shodai was feeling. 'She would say ,no. You know that Nadaime' Shodai pressed a world-weary hand to the trunk, and it the letters lit in it's fiery glow.

'My mother is dead, Shodai. It doesn't matter what she would have said ' Nadaime brutally shoved his anguish to the far resais of his mind and with firm discipline turned to leave. He had only stepped three, when he found himself engulfed in his brothers arms. The utter security, strength, comfort, the same arms that had held him safe on that day. Nadaime shuddered ,a part of him wanted to stay in this embrace forever, but the other screamed of betrayal. His decision could not waver now. 'I can't let you go, Nadaime' Shodai warm breathe blew across his neck, as he pressed his cold nose on the warm skin below. 'Don't do this to me, little Nadaime.' Nadaime pressed his head across his brother chest. He needed to go now, before he his shaky will dissolved in his brothers arms. He placed to hands against the chest in front of me 'You can't protect me forever Shodai, it was only a matter of time' he nudged himself away, and stepped from his brother. Nadaime couldn't look into those azure eyes's, not when his indecision reflected so clearly in the light 'I can,' was the calm response, Shodai reached and kissed his silvery hair 'If you would only let me' Nadaime closed his eyes. Another reason why he wanted to leave, his brother confused him, what did Shodai mean to him, there was a ball of emotion that imploded inside Nadaime whenever he saw him, what did he want from his brother. It was only recently that he accepted, his emotions were not all that honourable or healthy, bordering obsession. His brother had a hold on him, so deep, that he was afraid to see past the veil that he cast for him.

Shodai tilted his chin upwards 'Why are you doing this, Nadaime' Nadaime tensed and stared past his brother. He turned his head away, why was he doing this? 'I have my reason's Shodai' he murmured as he walked calmly away, through his limbs trembled and his heart strained in his chest. To much, to many reminders, he just wanted that oblivious rest that it promised so dearly.

The stopped when he reached the doors, the seal of Senju was itched into the stone. It was beautiful and fitting that it would seal the immortal tree to darkness, he supposed. He bit his thumb and pressed the drop of blood to the door. Shodai could have stopped him, but he knew he wouldn't. The doors opened and a stream of sunlight threw itself into the dusty room, but not far enough to reach the ashen tree. It blinded Nadiame and he couldn't stop himself from glancing back to his darkness. Shodai stood so still, it was as if he was not alive, the chrakra balls had been extinguished and all he could make out was the dark figure. 'It's my first mission, Shodai. Wish me luck' he murmured, almost mockingly. He stepped out into the world he so dearly wanted to leave. It never ceased to amazed him, that the hidden history of their people, laid on top of the village academy's library. He bit his tongue as the door shut behind him, as if it never existed to the world.

Shodai watched as Nadaime walk ,so confidently ,so readily away from him. The reticent figure ,framed in silver locks that was drawn back by a simple band, but tumbled like silk upon his shoulder blades. The lethal figure that carried so much power in it's fragile shell, where had the child gone. When had playful Little Nadaime disappeared in the light of this adult, this insecure ,uncertain individual. That reeked of venerability under the skin of indifference ,who was broken even before years as a assassin could. He wasn't a fool, he knew Nadiame wanted more than to dance with death, he wanted something more-death in itself. Shodai bit his lip in frustration, he wouldn't allow it. In Nadaime's confusion and mayhem of emotions -revenge, what role did it play in his life, how much value did it hold to him. Shodai couldn't say. His little brother ,how far was he going to stray.

The Senju doors slide open , and a crack of sunlight drew his thoughts. He raised his head, there before him ,illuminated in light was his Nadaime, like he was before. And in his mind's eye, he was lost.

'Shodai , I leant how to tie the devils tongue. It's brilliant, I'll like to see you get out of this one' a scowl, 'Why are you laughing for' 'You know. we could always test it'-'FINE!'

A child, skinny, looking up to him, with such acceptance and trust. The sunlight framed his body as his head tilted to his. His elbows covered in scraps, a half scowl on his lips. And deep navy eyes peeking out from silver locks, that curled so like his. And a familiar twinkle in his eyes, that he so adored. It sparkled with like light, and spoke of laughter and childlike joy. A small smile curled on his lips 'Your on'

Innocence, Shodai breathed, the taste was bitter on his tongue.

In his eyes could hardly distinguish the now from then. The identical status, the way he turned ,so slowly, the light flicking his silver hair till it shone white. He turned like he couldn't make up his mind, and was turning to him, like he always had.

'It's my first mission, Shodai. Wish me luck' was the mocking response. Shodai's heart thumped hard in his chest, yes he could see it now. The child from the man, his brother from the past and what he had become. Shodai clenched his hands, his nails biting into his flesh- he was going to kill that boy, Tobi.

But the door slide shut, and the darkness descended. Shodai gulped in a calming breath, what good was hatred now. He dropped heavily to the ground and pressed his palms into his sockets. Trying to clear his thoughts and think with ration. But the anger seeped through.

Which bastard was it. Who had told him of the Bloody Rose. Hadefade- impossible, Evenha -no trustworthy, Demanix- maybe ,Pesunde ,Gorathi,Lihaye, Crotinif…..those bastards. He had granted them leeway, and the first opportunity , they stab his heart. It was kind of ironic ,that they had given up trying to assassinate him, he supposed. But the death of Elder Jiyamn ,held testimony that they wouldn't try that again. With all those tell-tale twitches and eyebrow raised, and generally a happy exterior, throughout the last three councils gatherings. It should have told him, that they were once again plotting. He had assumed that the last victory and lack of causalities, filled their dreams. He had thrown his concerns and concentrated with the war outside these wall and turned a blind eye to the conspiracies by his bed. But now. Shodai gave a heavy sigh. He couldn't kill them all off, despite the utter useless advice they gave, they were vital in the morality of his people. They had depended on them for the last 500 years. They have faith in the ancient bones of the Warriors, and Shodai needn't want them to reveal the true light of their deception. Of how far they were corrupt, how far they had stepped to get what they wanted. How much the blame laid, of that night, solely at their feet.

Shodai clambered awkwardly to his feet, weary with sadness and obligation. The darkness only fed his desolation and despair, it nested his heart and drank his life blood. When was the last time, the chakra balls had diminished without his consent .He wasn't even fully aware of darkness till then. Shodai crooked his hands upwards, and pushed the minute chakra into his fingers .The concentrated ball grew, the blue chakra strands hovered around it. Like snow, he idle thought, pure but soiled but the dirt.

The light grew in power and force ,till the stone walls held not a dot of black ,but shone of white. And Shodai could finally see the ceiling stretched like a dome, high above his insignificant form, rich on knowledge and years..

His eyes rested upon the Ashen tree, the blood red leaves drunk of the blood of so many Senju men. Men who had fought, bleed and died by it's roots, died to defend it ,died to destroy it. Immortal, indestructible, heady in promised power, gathering men to it's leaves. The roots had thirsted and it had drank for years after. Finally it was tombed, by a stranger who sensed it's ill will and blood thirst. But the leaves still shone blood red in the memory of those bloody days. It was cursed, by the Gods or by men, Shodai could not tell. And here rested his brother, unprotected by it's influence by it's call, it's ashen scent that called for blood. Lulled , it had drawn him here, he knew. Just as it had to him. Only Shodai knew of the history behind it's facade of perfection, long before he had entered it's domain- of the souls trapped within it's roots. He should have burnt it that day.

But he hadn't ,and he had passed it's cage doors, so many times after. Shodai closed his eyes to the memory ,of 16 years ago. He had swore never to read another word from it's bark. Not since it had foretold his rule in the Shodai Clan. A language cast down by heaven, cursed by the Gods. How fitting, that only Shodai could understand it's words.

Shodai surveyed the ashen tree, studying the engraved letters carved into it. He had accepted it's prophesy on the brink of war,11 years ago. It was an act of necessity he supposed, aimed only to survive, rather than to gain. How different the reasons ,that spurred him at the age of now, he could not tell if the choices he made were correct. A mixture of recklessness and desperation, as army's knocked down their doors, he had retaliated ,assassinated, attacked with ruthlessness. But all he had ever wanted for him and his brother ,was to live in peace.

How blind he was to suggest this in the council, they thrived of war, they gloried in it. Beneath the faux uncertain words , they wanted war, land ,profit. Now, because of their fear they thought to fuel his anger ,and plotted his brothers death. And they were right, as much as he loathed to admit, he would have turned to the war to hide his grieve. He would have ruined every village , killed every men, overturned every opposing organisation -till all that was left was the emptiness his brother would have left. He would have been easier to manipulate, laxer to the threat they presented, and finally when insanity had set in, they would have killed him. Blamed it upon all that was left in the world, and jumped into war once again. War mongering fools.

Shodai turned from the bloodied tree in disgust . He marched rigidly to the door, hands clenching and unclenching in agitation. The doors opened unrequested for him, and he stepped in to the clean light. For a moment he stood there blankly, not an emotion betrayed his upheaval inside, as he gazed down at the village he had vowed to protect, even from itself. The welcome scent of grass and woodland, the sunlight hitting the rooftops of the houses beautifully crafted in times long before. The tree's that still held strong ,through the years ,the footpaths that grew, the stand by the corner that sold ice cream and lemonade .He could see the Elder momentum in the distance, the training fields , the stream by the playing rocks, the rows of houses where his people lived. He had lived here for all his life, walked and ran through each path and road. What would the Elder's say, if he withdrew this peaceful home, far away from the threat of war. They assassins, not ninja's, why they were drawn into such a war.

Feuding bitter men. Let us see how well they manage ,if I were to perhaps take a vacation. Shodai gave a slight smirked. Screw the war, he had something much important to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Nadaime didn't pack, he simply grabbed his Esiphyni sword, from his rack of weapons. It melted into a small dagger, perfect for travelling. Stashing it by his waist, he grabbed an apple and headed to the door. He didn't bother shutting the door, let alone locking it. Knowing how fond Shodai was in breaking and entering, he would probably keep everything in order till, if ever, he returned. The house was not as grand or magnificent as one of the 34 mansion's, but Nadaime had grown fond of it's cosy lay out. It simplicity in contrast to the complexity of his childhood home. It had a small back garden, and a poach ,two bedrooms, a kitchen and a dinning room. It suited him, to the last wooden plank, and he was glad he had chosen to leave his haunted roof in favour to this warm, comfortable one. Shodai had protested, he had begged, he had grovelled at his feet, but Nadaime point blank refused to return that place or let him stay for more than 2 days. Nadaime wasn't punishing him, no. It's just Shodai reminded him too much of the past, he hadn't changed, and it hurt knowing that.

Nadaime strolled through the unkempt lawn and into the path .His cousin Florance opposite waved from house , Nadaime gave a grim nod and carried on, hoping she wouldn't try to stop him in another friendly conversation. He hated it, it was as if her father and mother ,her whole family weren't wiped out in a single night. Yet she could still smile, inquired vaguely about the weather, and speculate the gossip from Einlen and sigh over his brother. She was married now, had two pretty daughters and a son, but back then -she had nobody. He remembered that lost bewildered look on her face, when he had returned three days after the massacre. Nadaime shook his head, he hated reflecting on the past and quickened his pace.

The wooden houses swept past, as he nodded to his uncle's at the poach and aunts beckoning him in. He declined with shake of his head and hurried even faster, one of the reasons he hardly went out, everyone was keen to drag him into their house and feed him. He suppose he must resemble a lost cat, in some respects, the way his Aunt Haldar would stroked his hair with a sigh, and fetched another glass of milk. He tolerated as much as he could, but he was never a social creature to begin with ,and his patience had limits. As it was, he not eager to repeat another experience of that being petted down to humiliation. So he hastened his steps as he crossed his Aunt Halder's home. The lawn was filled with wild roses, that it was a struggle to enter at all. Nadaime bit his red apple, half price Shodai had said, how had he pulled that one off, he wondered absently. The reasaertion due to the war was not unexpected ,but even the Senju was feeling the strain -despite their closed economy. It was one of many reason's why the Senju clan was able to keep their secrete, their clan simply did not interact with outsiders. Hence the reason why everyone knew who and what. Nadaime did not deny, he was fond of his relatives, but he preferred a large stretch of space between him and them. Experience can leave a stain on relations.

He concentrated solely on the eroded footpath, that would led him outside these walls and into the world. He heard his nephews chortle in the oak tree to his left, saw the washing line dry in the sun, heard the tread of footsteps as two of his nieces who ran barefooted on the grass. The sun bearing across his back, warming his cold fingers. He could see the time-worn gates now, wedged deep into the earth, the village chortled with life behind. Beyond it's gates ,what would he see. Would he miss this? No, it was almost sad ,but he knew he couldn't.

He threw the peeps onto the grass, the gates stretched in front of him ,wide and far. He could see the rich forest outside ,the wafting smell of the undergrowth and 3 miles a head, the wards. 'Bromin,' he murmured, his eyes flickered to the strong figure, that appeared to his left. 'Your task is completed, don't follow me'. The figure tensed, it wasn't a request, it was a command, and Bromin noted it before he replied.

'Shodai-sama ordered me to take you to the village of Sunlifean, caution is need in times of war' he held a note of unease and Nadaime closed his eyes in his defeat. Bromin had tracked him for the last 5-6 years of his life, he suppose he could tolerate his presence for a few more days. Through he would have preferred peace, a constant companion was tolerable. Nadaime shifted his head slightly towards him, Bromin stood a good feet taller than him,7 years more experience, strong shoulders with short, light brown hair. He hoisted an axe on his back and a few daggers by his left thigh. A small axe was shoved up his left sleave ,which looked as if it would split into two. Most likely poisoned and designed by the man wielding it. He carried a rag sack in his right hand , and a grim line was set in his mouth. Nadaime nodded with a small sigh ,Shodai just couldn't give up. Without doubt, Nadaime knew, Bromin was ordered to sabotage his mission, by any means necessary. He would have to knock him out, for half the journey and stash him somewhere safe at the end. He would have to slow down as well, a two day journey promised to become a weeks, but there was no rush. There was no deadline and Nadaime couldn't care less if there was.

He walked past the wooden gates and leaped into the borderline tree's. He heard Bromin follow with ease, and he smiled softly, he wasn't that bad a company either, he could think of a lot worse. They travelled in silence , leaping with efficiency and speed till they reached the borders, fours hours later.

The sun was just barely setting , and it golden light shone through the leaves, Nadaime stopped and leapt to the ground, gently. Bromin landed with a heavy thump, Nadaime twisted in surprised at his companion. But he kept up? Sweat trickled down his brow, soaked his brown hair and vest. He heaved heavily ,hands clasped his knees as he puffed for oxygen. So that's what happens, if your assigned to monitoring a boy for 6 years. Nadaime thought ,somewhat sadistically, he had thought Bromin rather irritating during those first years. Through he couldn't fault the man, or his persistence. Nadaime mentally sighed , and studied the transparent ward, it was stronger and it thrummed of power. Nadaime nipped his lip, through it was his first time he had seen it ,he had studied it due to long hours of boredom. He knew that Shodai maintained these words personally, as such it was linked to him physically and mentally. He had used the ancient heirloom to enhance it, the purpose being that none with ill-will or not of Shodai blood could enter ,and as a way to preserve their silence, would be killed instantly. And just outside it's invisible bars, were ash tree's ,that seemed so more richer, tempting than those in his side. Nadaime bit his thumb, a trickle of blood smudged on his lips as he grabbed a unresisting Bromin and pressed his thumb against it. The ward gave a small protest, but allowed him walk unhindered, dragging Bromin behind him. The energy lingered and pulsed in his ear drums ,but he shook it off and dumped Bromin to the other side.

He sighed as Bromin rolled to his back, still gathering breathe. It seemed that they would not reach their destination till a few more good weeks.

'Ho-ow did, you do ,tha-t' Bromin gasped through gulps of air. Nadaime shrugged, he knew Shodai had strengthen the wards, but not to this degree. It had almost repulsed him, which was odd, as it was designed not to let anything enter, not the other way round. 'You forget, who is my brother' he murmured. Nadaime could even walk into the Elder Momentum, if he truly wanted to - his blood gave him such power. The wards shivered behind him, and Nadiame felt the thrum of Shodai's agitation , he could feel it reaching to him, to engulf him behind it's shields. Apparently, so did Bromin, who squinted his eyes in confusion. Nadaime sighed inwardly , a good few yards wouldn't go a miss at this point, but Bromin was so winded it was embarrassing. What happened to the assassin who annihilated 9 of the greatest ambassadors in enemy camps, during the first clash of war. Who had stole secrets and strolled through their tents as one their own. Who could drink ten men under the bench, and still spike their drinks and kill their lord. Nadaime blinked, he couldn't have, not on his mission. Nadaime narrowed his eyes in contemplation, he strolled three long steps and grabbed Bromin and sniffed. Apple, sweat, smoke, rum….alcohol. Nadaime dropped his head in resignation. The man was squirming in discomfort, below him. When did he even had the time, in between stalking Nadiame and sleeping. 'How much did you drink' Nadaime demanded flatly. Bromin struggled to his feet, after finally catching his breath and scratched his head bashfully' Two or three a mug' he mumbled his eyes studding some pebbles by his side. Nadaime eye twitched 'Bromin' he hissed . Bromin snapped to upright. 'Five litres of whiskey, 4 litres of liquor and a half a pint of Holy Bloody Kiba.' he reported. Only Bromin, dared to drink Bloody Kiba and still be conscious, Nadaime twitched in annoyance. Now he had a intoxicated subordinate in his hands, and no means to dispose him 'Was my brother, aware that you were inebriated when you received your assignment' Bromin stilled, his face paled considerably, despite his lack of physical reaction. 'No sir, I wasn't drunk when I received orders from Shodai-sama' his voice wavered slightly, and Nadaime felt a touch of pity that calmed his frustration. Discipline was one of Shodai's favourite methods, Bromin had obviously been through his drilling exercises and put the fear of the Gods into him. Drinking did not display discipline, getting drunk was not disciplined, drinking before a mission was suicide. But when had fear ever cured Bromin drinking habits, or his love for drunken dares. In fact, for a Senju assassin, his was oddly rowdy, and attention seeking.

'Dare I ask the celebration' he muttered irritably. As if Bromin needed an excuse, but if you ask him mid-way drunk, there were some pretty interesting stories. Bromin face broke into a croaked grin 'You sir, your first mission and all ' he fiddled with his sleave, his face taken a red tingle. Nadaime raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest 'How many people did you tell Bromin?' Knowing Bromin, he would have definitively told his mother, Cousin Nana ,Landarde, Nedifia, not to mention his drinking pales, the five drunk-heads.

The wards thrummed insatiably in his presence, and Nadaime felt a wave of want. He closed his eyes ,and started spiriting, tree's whipped past in frightening speed, Bromin followed close behind. Nadaime was silently thankful ,that alcohol did not interfere with his speed as such, through they would still lose grounds by not travelling through the tree's. His consistent conscious encouraged him to slow down, but only slightly. 'A few people' Bromin admitted. So it was all over the village by now ,and here he wanted minimum fuss at his departure. But, Nadaime calculated, the man had managed to get drunk within 15 minutes, the time it took to receive instructions and arrive at the gates. Not to mention stopping at his own house to pick his leather bag and weapons, kiss his mother goodbye and stop to Landarde to tell him on the way. Nadaime head fell to his chest as he slightly groaned. 'The stakes?' he questioned spiritlessly 'All for you, sir' pointless- Nadaime caught the half-grin on his face 'All in which you took,' he stated, Bromin stumbled slightly before he managed to right himself. 'A bet is just meaningless fun, sir' he winced bashfully. Or a matter of pride, Nadaime thought wirily. They would need to camp soon, to rid Bromin's system of it's residential poison, but a few more hours would do no harm.

Travelling with Bromin was some ways, was rather easy. He was by nature a silent individual, once Nadiame had located his Whiskey and disposed of it. Observant ,persistent and reliable, he could see why Shodai had chosen the brown haired man to trail him, through it was a waste of resources. The man followed his invisible code of conduct to the dot, but never let his morals interfere with his mission, yet in the past ,still came through with his sanity intact. He never hesitated, not once did he baulk an order or question the means. But honourable, he was not in Nadaime's discernment, unnecessarily cruel without cause.

Every night, he would polish his weapons and take the first watch without fail. He carried a medical kit, currency, and other useful but unnecessary bits in his leather bag. He could dish the most resourceful dinner and still keep a balanced meal. Through Nadaime was quiet irate when Bromin refused to allow him his soldier pills instead of 'healthy nourishment'. He could pick the best camping spots, away from nature's harshness , away from unfriendly eyes, he knew the nearest villages, the best deals ,the safest hideouts. How to disappear within a crowd, how to draw away attention by making a spectacle of himself. How to chum for information of the war, of road infected pirates, of rumours and generally anything that he thought was amusing. He had connections, reliable sources ,built years of trust with inn keepers. He had world experience in which Nadaime's written knowledge, could not compare. However, Nadaime suspected he would have liked the man more if he did not constantly try to sabotage his mission.

As it was, his favoured tactic was to linger in the bars, where Nadaime could not physically drag him out or threaten him. He had quickly discovered that lingering anywhere else was pointless, as Nadaime simply clout him for his troubles and order him forward or simply leave him to catch up. He would linger in the morning, linger when travelling, linger while collecting water, twice Nadaime was forced to knock him out, and travel with him on his back. There were some experiences that Nadaime would never repeat, Bath houses with Bromin being one of them. With Bromin, he knew he could be counted on to spike his drink, his food, his sleep. Incidents just simply occurred with Bromin, scandals and fights, Bromin even paid some thugs to beat him up. To which Nadaime shook his head and let them continue. Bromin even attempted to get him drunk, draw him into a bar fight, travel the more long and dangerous roads. Even getting drunk himself ,as an attempt to slow them down. But Nadaime had raised an eyebrow each time carried on walking or stated walking in some cases ,with Bromin trudging grudgingly behind. The man was persistent and Nadaime admired his devotion, but after a week Nadiame's patience was not at it's peek. Besides, there must be a reason why Shodai wanted him to go to Sunlifean, a grand finale of Bromin getting smashed or spiking his food or perhaps one of Shodai's desperate scheme's. So two days travel from Sunlifean, Nadaime doped him full on ammonia ,slightly content there hadn't been much of a struggle, just like so:

'Bromin, may I look at your First Aid kit'

'Sure, sir'

'Is this pure Ammonia, by any chance'

'Yes, sir. Got it from Aunt Jadican , she's a talented medic'

'I agree. So this would last, say about a week-? '

'Reckon so, with the quantity and quality of it.-'

….….Ah-sir? The cap wasn't on the injection…'

'I know.'

'Then you know ,you've just injected me?'

'Yes, Bromin. '

….I see'

Nadaime left him at a trustworthy inn 2 miles from Sunlifean. After which he spent an hour trying to pay the innkeeper who claimed 'it was no trouble at all', a friend of Bromin, he had little doubt. But he paid a week in advance and left on his way. He was three days travel from his mission location, and he was getting impatient. Later that night, Nadaime found he rather missed Bromin, his steadfast championship or at least his cooking. Nadaime laid there for an age, watching the skies above him, the fire smoked into ash and the wind against his cheeks. But what really crept into his heart that night , was Shodai, the comforting warmth that enveloped him in a blanket of warmth and love. Rocking him gently into dreamless sleep and quieting his fears. Nadaime missed him, but he could live without him, or so he said in the light of morning. That day for the first time, he released the scroll, which he had stored in a simple jutsu, written in ink upon his arm. He had not mentioned anything, after he had noted Bromin speculate almost causally about the mission, it was clear, he did not know that he was precipitating in 'The Bloody Rose' and Nadaime preferred not to have a double doss of Bromin dawdle. Through ,Nadaime was sceptical of the idea that a 523 year old women, still managed to elude the Senju in such a fragile age, if she was still alive that is.

Mission Restricted - Assassination 'The Bloody Rose'.

Termination date- None.

Target- Roselina -

Description- Female, aged 23

Height 5ft 4 inches

Brown hair and grey eyes.

Noticeable features, 7 cm scar on waist , fourth left molar missing, spot on left cheek.

History-Unknown

Mission requirement- none

Last sighted Occupation -7 kilometres west of the waste land, 3 miles south of River Nadam.

With so little information, not to mention it being over 500 years old. Nadaime found himself wasting 2 more days scouting. There was a 67932 yards to cover ,as for why Nadiame bothered- 40 years ago, the last men sent on this mission had not returned, signifying he could not, indicating he was died, therefore implying that he had failed. Which to put frankly, he had died while trying to assassinate 'her' but ended up killed by 'her'. So Nadaime scouted the Wild Waste land thoroughly, searched and hunted for any clues all the way to River Nadam, and finding nothing continued to the West Mountains. Up the rocky passage way, examined the insecure caves and climbed to the peaks. And there, on the 3rd day, nestled far from civilisation and curious eyes, he found an traditional manor resting upon a ledge of a mountain, not unlike the 34 Great Mansions in Senju. And as it was the only inhabiatnt in miles around, Nadaime could only conclude, that here was were the famed 'Roseline' resided. Nadaime sighed, it was 17 miles from the River Nadam- but it had been outdated for over 500 years.

He didn't bother to form a strategy or gather intelligence of his target, he merely waited for the concealment of the night to cover his approach. And that night was a cold one, the moon was half formed ,hidden in the clouds. The wind blew harshly against him, but Nadaime ignored it's bite as he slide effortlessly through the rocky setting, which hid him perfectly from view. Nadaime's senses were on amplified, he could scent the slightest change in the air, the scuffle of snakes under the rocks,his own heart pounded in his ears, whether from adulalline or fear, he could not tell. His steps hardly touching the ground, his body blending into the background, his charka concealed as he ran unhurried towards the wooden manor. It puzzled him somewhat, there were no concealed traps nor was there any movement within the house ,in which he could detect. The manor, for all it's bizarre coincident, generally seemed abandoned .Not a light flickered from it's windows, not a heart beat echoed it's halls, not even the slight wind disturbed it's stillness. Nadaime ignored his doubt, as he used chakra to steady his climb downwards. Nadaime stepped lightly upon the roof, careful to balance on the broken tiles. Abandoned and misused, it would seem. He leaped soundlessly down, and landed within the corridor, crouching he studied his surrounding, enhancing his senses through chakra -nothing. Ice blue eyes swept past the aged court yard, the unswept dust and grim sticking to the walls and floors, ensuring it was undisturbed. He flipped his Esiphyni dagger from his waist, and twirled it's elegant sheath in his fingers. Creeping steathfully through the corridor, he nudged the first door open, it slide groaning in eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness, his nose wrinkled with the smell of rot and age. Nothing, it was empty but for the dust that lay upon the floor ,the storage room, Nadaime pondered, judging by the faint marks upon the floor. He shifted to the second door, the kitchen ,he guessed, the third door ,drawing room, the fourth ,the bedroom, the living room, the bathe room, another bedroom, a third bedroom, a storage by the bathe room, a room, the poach, the roof….and all he had found was a used match in the kitchen. An hour later ,it was still empty. This house was abandoned, Nadiame sighed and pinched his fingers on his nose to lighten his headache. There were three serious conclusion. He padded to the living room, slipped off his shoes and studied the burnt match.

One, Roseline had died, some time after killing all those men and 20 years before he was born.

Two, she was a myth, and the Elder's used her to kill assassin's in their sleep, and rid the bodies.

Or three, she had existed at some point and the assassin's all died of natural cause- at this particular mission.

There was also the possibility, that he was in the wrong place. Or maybe this was an old hide out for Bloody Roseline, or maybe this was an elaborate trap to catch him of guard or monoivor him into a extrinsic implosion. Nadaime leaned his head against his forehead, and maybe she was hiding behind the door Nadiame, he thought. He tossed the match stick to the side ,and listened to roll leisurely in the dark. What to do next, he could continue searching for Roseline but that could take months, even years. Or he could just slit his own throat, and be meet death in the eye, and stop this excessive would have the same result, Shodai would morn but move on, just like any other. There would be no cause for revenge, no lasting resentment or suffering, no infliction upon the war. Just a clean ,empty break and time would heal everyone of his presence. Nadaime leaned against the wall, and stared into the darkness that felt so much comfort to him. That sounded so tempting, Shodai would not know better, he would just assume like everyone else, that he was taken down in action. He wouldn't search for him, wouldn't carry the guilt that festered in Nadaime's heart or know -what Nadaime longed for, was not life but death. Deep restful death, where memories mean nothing, where death meant only sleep, and nothing else.

Nadaime twirled his Esiphyni blade, it had lengthen in his reminisces and glistened in what little light there was, it was a beautiful blade, one that had never shed blood. It would probably lie here, never decaying or stop memorising the eye with it's perfection. And maybe one day, it would catch a strangers eye, long after Nadaime's dust had faded away and it's master blood no longer stained it. It would be swept into a world of blood and loss, it would taste the metallic iron as it swept through skin and bone. And it would still shine, like a halo ,in the mist of red and enchant the wielder and its prey. With the light and sweetness of it's cut. He hadn't named it, after all this time, he still hadn't named it. Nadaime stroked his thumb against the edge of it's blade. Red liquored blossomed under it's soft touch, Nadaime stroked in upon the flat of it's blade. It looked mesmerising, the red upon the silver, it enthralled him, enhanced him as the liquid formed drops, and left a trail. The blade shimmered in his touch, as if thirsting for more, Nadaime smiled softly in agreeance. He twirled the blade, and flicked it in the air, the blood slide silky and fell. Nadaime caught the stainless sword deftly in-between his fingers. His own hand dyed in his own blood and here it was, long that he longed for. Nadaime smoothly run the blade across his wrists and watched as the blood seeped from him. Nadaime calmly placed the Esiphyni blade beside him, the blood slide across it's length, and he sighed with a small smile. The warm blood soaked his clothes, ran smoothly across his hand and pooled around him. He could feel it now, the coldness, the sluggishness that led to tiredness and he relished it. The painless drift that caught him in a tide of exhaustion, like he could sleep, forever sleep. And here, he could feel the sweet obliviation that he had searched for. The smell of iron left his senses, the coldness no longer chilled his bones, the warmth of the blood no longer calmed him, Shodai, Nadaime thought, this peace so reminded him of his brother's arms. But so different, darkness instead of light, nothingness as a apposed to warm arms wrapped around him. Obliging emptiness….

'Perfect' a voice whispered, Nadaime nodded in contentment .'But death is hardly ready as you are' his thoughts slowly processed this, and he frowned in concentration as he forced himself to understand. 'Death doesn't need to be ready, it is a stop to life' he connected to himself, slightly pleased in his answer. 'I won't let you die just yet,' Nadaime frowned in confusion, there was a feathered touch deep within his soul and he was yanked forward, he struggled feverishly. But the darkness was drawing away, slowly residing from him, wait, Nadaime mumbled, he tried to reach towards it, but the darkness was replaced with awareness, it's comforting touch replaced by coldness, it's exhaustion with alertness. He could smell his blood ,feel the stiffness of it dried in his cloth, his feeble heart beat pumping despite the lack of blood, Nadaime groaned. As he resentfully flickered his eyes open, hoping that death would come once again. The darkness of the abandoned house greeted him, the smell of age made him want to sigh. He should have just plunged the sword into his heart, as it was now, he hardly had the strength to end his life. Clear thoughts, clear mind, clear memories but weak spirit, weak body, weak and venerable to the assault of the past, darkness could not reach him, sleep evaded him. What to do now, he pondered.

And then he felt the soft flicker of chakra, run through his body, stabilizing his heart, encouraging his lungs to breath. Nadaime's heart roared with chagrin, what, he throught. Nadaime shifted his stiff head, as he felt the warm touch upon his cold wrists. A figure in the dark, he couldn't see past his diminishing eyes, a small and slight build. It ran a finger along his wrists, and the flesh knitted itself, almost voluntarily. He felt a rough hand press against his chest, and chakra dove in him, repairing the damage he had caused, his eyes focused but hadn't the strength to lift his head. His body throbbed, as his blood was replenished and pushed into his veins, and he was helpless to stop it, he felt the tear drip from under his lash and fall into the thickened and cooled blood. Nadaime's head was tilited back and gazed sadly into ashen grey eyes. It was a women, with shoulder length hair, falling unbrushed around her face. She wore a simple cotton vest and ankle length skirt, that he had seen farmer's wife's wear. The women smiled, she had a sweet face, not plain nor beautiful ,just unique and friendly. A smile that crinkled her eyes and dabbed dimples in her cheeks. And a mole on her left cheek, that drew his eyes 'Roseline' he murmured, the women nodded and brushed his silver hair from his cheek, he hadn't even the energy to scowl. But he drew a quivering breathe ,and asked 'Why?' in a weary, broken voice.

'Because you can release me.' The women knelt uncaring in his cold blood and held his lifeless hand, and pressed her warmth into it. 'Because I have waited for too long , for someone willing to die. Who did not fear death but welcomed it's peace. All the men who come here, merely wanted to live. Regardless of what they had been taught, they feared death. It would be cruel to inflict my pain to them, so I waited on for someone. A someone who did not want to live, nothing to lose, nothing to live for.' The darkness prevented Nadaime from scrutintusing her, but her ashen eyes glowed faintly in the non-existing light. 'So you killed them, that is far crueller ' he murmured with his breath. The women started and gazed into his eyes ,her fingers stroked his cheek in wonderment 'Innocent,' she hissed softly 'and compassionate .But it was kinder to kill them and necessary for us all' Her fingers twirled in his silver locks. 'But you will liberate me' she whispered softly. Nadaime tried to shift away, but his limbs slouched tiredly against the wall. 'It ails me deep, I cannot breck free of it 's poison. It's malice, for 567 years I have suffered and lived in it's chain, no more. No more ,say I. This curse, I want nothing more of it. I understand now, why he seemed so sad. Why he cried when stabbed me here ' her finger pressed her chest, there not a blemish upon her skin. She drew his fingers and pressed it there, her heart throbbed under her skin, her warmth kissed his skin. 'What is your name, child' Her fingers tugged his hair band, and his grotty hair fell in disarray around him. 'Nadiame Senju, son of Nifidalin and Dominde' her bloodied fingertips curled within his hair, dying it red with his blood, Nadaime watched in disinterested as she played . 'You look so like Finyon ,but also of Jasmin, she had similar blue eyes.' Roseline paused and tilted his head down to hers, with a sharp eye 'It would not be amusing, if Finyon betrayed Latica after all ' the cold wisp of chakra flew from her, cold, piercing and sinister. Nadaime frowned in confusion, her eyes were chilled, but she blinked and the warmth returned. 'Forgive me, the mind wanders when left alone' her fingers lopped in his curls , and Nadiame stifled a sigh. 'How goes the clan ,Nadaime, is it still ruled by the Elder's' Nadaime jotted in shock 'You are…'he murmured , his eyes widen in realisation , and the dots finally connect somewhat. 'Yes' was the quiet reply 'I was of Senju, before I had little choice but to leave it.' her head rested briefly across his chest , and he heard the pained sob stifled in his vest 'I could not control it, I would have destroyed the village and little Amylina. So I left silently, until I was branded a traitor.' Nadaime blinked, so that was how Roseline had warranted the Elder's attention, enough to signify her death. Nadaime watched the women in pity, she was hurt deeply and painfully, her eyes held grieve beyond years ,and he felt for her -through he hardly knew what she talked of. 'Nadaime, oh Nadaime, will you free me of my wretched life.' she pleaded, her hands clutched his vest painfully. 'Will you liberate me' Nadaime studied the desolate, miserable women. 'What do you speck of, Roseline. Do you wish for death.' the women smiled in true joyfully bliss 'Yes, I wish nothing more' she breathed, her eyes sparkled and a smilie stretched her dimples 'Then why deny my own' Nadaime questioned sadly, 'If you ,above others know my pain, my sick existence in life. Why did you part me from it.' the fingers loosened and Roseline gazed into his eyes with regret and fustration. 'That was why he cried when he stabbed me, he knew he had chosen a women with a child, with a life. My little Amylina, grew without a memory of me. I would not fall as he did. I waited patiently of the long years, I grieved and suffered in silence, no more. Say no more, what do you know of grieve child, what can you know?' ashen eyes penetrated his. 'Should I tell you of the years ,would you understand if I told you. A story of a women caught in scheme's and treason of the Senju clan' Roseline dabbed her fingers in cooled blood and dragged it in his hair, the red shimmered against his silver strands. 'But time ,for once, cannot be spared. There is someone else who comes hither, hush, do not fuss. For I have already chosen you, I will not harm him, he has the tongue of the Gods and is cursed as am I' Roseline shifted and reached for the Esiphyni blade, sliding it's weight across Nadaime lap. Nadaime watched silently, helpless ,venerable, unable to comprehend what she was doing. The blade glimmered wickedly, yet still shone sweetly as before 'Forgive me' she whispered. Nadaime gazed up at her, as she straddled his thighs, knelling before him with the sword before her. Roseline kissed his blood stained hair, and reached up and tugged a string from her throat. Wordlessly she pressed it into his hand, Nadaime glanced at it ,the turquoise jewel gleamed from his palm, smooth and alluring in it's craft, it was beautiful. Roseline closed his fingers around it 'I prey your suffering will end in peace, as did mine' Roseline raised his hand and curled in around the blade ,the sword tip pointed to his chest and with a sob ,plunged it deep into his chest. The blood trickled down his chest, his breathe slowed and he gazed in confusion at the women in front of him, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Did she not understand, this was what he wanted. There was no need to cry, he never wanted anyone to cry upon his death 'Th-ank yo-ou' he breathed , he could sense it now, the darkness that had been wretched away from him, the sweet death that enticed him into peace, rest 'No, no. Forgive me' she sobbed 'But I can not live on' and Nadaime watched powerlessly, as she turned the blade to her own chest, his hands still gripped it as she guided it to her heart and breathed 'I just want to see her, my little Amylina' her eyes sought his, begging him to understand and she pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips. With steeled ashen eyes ,she yanked the blade deep within her. Blood flew from here, her fingers slide from the blade and a smile touched her lips. Nadiame watched as death claimed her, her eyes darkened and her figure slumped across his. Her heart dead and her blood seeped into his, but still the darkness would not come for him. Death…where was it. Nadaime gazed down at the dead women ,laid upon him, till it dawned upon him 'No, he whispered, 'No, how could you' his heart pounded just as strong as when he was alive 'How could you' he cried, as he felt the whispers of darkness drag him, but not to of death, not to his sweet oblivation that he dreamed of, for she had stolen it. Like milk to a child, she had stolen his death. Nadaime moaned in anguish, what had she spoken of- a curse. A living curse. He could feel it…..

Nadaime blinked, darkness enshrouded his vision. Endless dark, it surrounded him, there were no walls and no light. Yet, he could see his hands, his nude figure as if he was emitted in light, no, his left hand. Nadaime opened his hand, his brows high in curiosity ,a turquoise jewel shone in his palm. Where had he seen such a jewel, for he was sure that he had. His heart stirred but the answer did not come, Nadaime pressed the jewel to his chest. He felt calm, as if the ocean had released him upon the shore, after a storm. Yet he felt unease, his soul longed to flee, but from what. Nadaime shook his head, his hair brushed his face as he did, when had he undone it, he pondered. As he took a strand and held it to the light. It was stained silvery red, and smelt of copper, like blood? Nadaime pinched the bridge of his nose, as something nudged him from the corner of his mind, but he failed to grasp it. Nadiame sighed and took a step forward and another, his bare feet treaded the water. Nadaime paused, water? He crouched down to study it, holding his beacon of light to it's shadowy depths. Crimson coloured. Nadaime dipped his finger and swirled the liquid. Slightly thick and deep, yet he stood above it as if he weighed nothing. Such oddities, he murmured as he stood and walked further. Why did feel as if he had lost something, there was a voice his soul cried for, and it unsettled him. His feet slapped against the water ,had he known anything beyond this darkness. He was sure he had once known another, a boy with azure eyes. Nadaime shook his head, and bit his lip, the darkness did not grow any darker and draw any nearer. Was he moving or was he merely stirring ripples upon the water, Nadaime paused, where had he seen this darkness, it rang a familiar bell. Where was he, did he belong here?

The water rippled, Nadaime glanced down at the agitated movement. It sloshed against his feet and brushed against his calves, rapidly gaining in momentum and fury. It tossed Nadaime into a current of movement till he could barely remain on his feet, and threw him back and forth in it's tornado of chao's. In horror and dread, Nadiame felt his feet slip into the cold murk, frantically he tried to grip the liquid for some kind of solidness, but his hands sank .His waist submerged in the cold ,as he sank deeper, the crimson waters crashed against him in giant tides and Nadaime struggled to breathe as his chin lapped waters, was he going to drown? Was he going to die, a strange spark lit his heart and Nadaime couldn't help but welcome. He sank under the crushing waves up above and into the sweet calmness beneath. His hand clutched tight on the turquoise jewel, which shone into the red murky waters. His lungs struggled for breathe and Nadaime chuckled as bubbles escaped his mouth and floated calmly to the battle above. Nadaime held the jewel and studied the glistening shine, perhaps it was time to drink the water and finally drown. His mouth opened and a swirl of water rushed in, but….it tasted bitter, metallic, almost coppery .Nadaime chocked, it was blood. He tried to spit it out, but the more he tried , the more it run into his mouth, no, he thought, he struggled upwards, he would rather that then drink blood. He kicked his frozen feet and pushed ,in what he hoped was the surface until he burst through the water, coughing and spitting. The ocean of blood ,had stilled since he had been immersed in it's belly, and rippled calmly as his drenched figure was nudged gently upwards .Till he sat slightly bewildered upon it's surface, once again, blood dripping from his skin and hair.

'So you are the cage' a cruel voice echoed. It was ominous, chilling ,it scathed nails in Nadaime's ears as he trembled with fear he did not know he possessed. Nadaime searched around him, but the voice was everywhere yet at the same time, from nowhere. His hands shook and Nadaime stared at them in slight shock, his heart pounded against his chest. Was he going mad?

'He is the cage ,yet his soul is blemished' another voice, deeper and hasher than the fast ,Nadaime could feel the maliciousness and ruthlessness in it's voice. Nadaime curled into himself in dread, his head buried in his hands ,as he rocked himself back and forth.

'I sense an Uchiha' a lighter, taunting voice echoed, it sneered at Nadaime, as a tear fell into the bloody well. 'It led's to madness and death ,crudely done ' his breathe came quick now,

'Then he is broken, he has no will' A sharp voice echoed ,it's rage rolled through the darkness, swallowing everything into it's bitterness.

'No,' the cruel voice replied 'The crystal shines for him, his will is still strong' Nadaime sobbed into his chest, as his mind refused to listen. The voices had disappeared into the dark but he shivered. He buried his head deeper into his hands, clink, a soft chime echoed the darkness. Clink, clink…Nadiame lifted his head slightly, his sore eyes searched the darkness, his body felt heavier, as if a weight had been pushed upon him. Clink, chime, clink, it was a melody that echoed called at his every shift, Nadaime gaze dropped to his wrists. A tear fell from his cheek ,his heart protested at the sight. Chains ,his hands were bound by chains, stretching far into the darkness in all directions. Nadaime felt his lungs heave in the strain, his mind span, as tugged at it, clink, clink, clink, yet his weighed hands would not be released. Liberate, his mind whispered. Nadaime sobbed in fear as he sighted his ankles, thin, heavy shackles bound him, dipping in into the crimson blood and ran into it's depths. He wanted to puke, but his body refused him, why. Nadaime stared at it, his mind refusing to answer his demands, why was this happening. What sin had he committed, what deed did he unjustly act upon. The darkness sang in silence, the chains clinked against each other, was he alone, was there no one else. But he remembered a boy, a boy with beautiful azure eyes that shone. Where was he, would he come? Nadaime's gaze dropped to the turquoise jewel, hoping it would answer his desperately plead. But it shone all the more brighter, as his heart wept. His star, 'my shining hope' he muttered, as he felt the weight upon his neck. His fingers brushed it ,another chain upon his throat, like a branded animal, he thought. 'I am imprisoned without a voice.' Nadaime held a trembling hand to his chest, the jewel illuminated his figure, as he gazed ,chains clinked upwards into the darkness, some sank into the crisom ocean. There were nine of them, what did they mean. It's light, delicate frame captivated him, yet it was not the mass that weighed down upon him, but the burden. He felt it taint him in it's poison, like the blood that ran from his hair. Chained and broken he laid there, the turquoise light held tight against his chest. Chained, whom had he hear speck of that. A curse , where had he heard that. A curse, what did it mean, fear ran through his trembling limbs, what did this mean. 'A broken cage would be intriguing 'a cruel voice hissed in his ear. Nadaime curled himself tight, the jewel pressed against his heart and finally it came. He was so tired, so very tired. Peace, and nothingness it spoke of, and Nadaime slipped into it's warm embrace as his mind shut down.


	6. Chapter 6

….not….'Is it true, tha…''Blo….'….aline' 'mission' …..wha…' …no''….aliv….'

Nadaime's mind flickered. The tranquil blankness was slowly lifting and his mind half-heartedly responded to his surrounding's. Numbness quietly fell and light exploded beneath his eye lids, but the uphole commotion would not crease. Irritating voices grated into his little haven, shoving him towards the blinding light, he tried to turn away, but it grew louder and louder, until all he heard was the timber of voices crying all around him. Pulling him further and further away from the dark. Nadaime blinked, hazily in the blinding light, dazzling him in it's sight. He could feel his limbs, heavy ,weighed down by something, as if they did not belong to him, was not attached to him. Nadaime groaned, a chocked wheeze escaped him, like his lungs refused to let air escape him in such a rush. But ,oh, it was finally silent, the galling noise had quieted somewhat , his mind sighed and hushed him. And he could feel the emptiness creep towards him, if only his eyes would stop trying to open. Nadiame groaned, in what sounded more pained then exasperated, it rolled in his eardrums and Nadaime reluctantly waited, as his mind whispered awareness. His eyes flickered hazily, everything was blared into a white and grey fog, but slowly it focused and shadows entered his sight, he heard a muffled gasp, and a clatter which resulted to more noise. Nadaime winced, and tried to sit up, only his body wouldn't support him properly, he was promptly shoved down .He tried to twist away, but his body was weighed down, by what? Chains. Light ,fragile chains twisting into the darkness, holding him down tainting him. Poison, it whispered. Broken cage. Chains that weighed down upon his soul, into the crimson ocean below. Fear. Holding him, captivating him and a cruel voice….

Nadaime cried out, he shoved desperately at the hands holding him down. His body responded weakly as he twisted and sobbed ,trying frantically to get up, get out, get away. His heart beat against him and he chocked as he tried to breath much needed oxygen into his system, but his mouth wouldn't draw, he was spitting. Spitting the metallic taste of blood from his mouth, was he drowning, was he drowning in blood, but who's blood was it, was it his own. His lungs lunched against him, his mind whirled around as he tried to wrench his arms away from the hands that held him. The noise, pulsed through his ears, it was driving him mad, he threw the weight of him and lunched upwards. The hands slipped and he fell, it was hard, not soft ,it was cold while the blood had been warm. He sprawled on the floor not moving , as he focused upon the tiled floor. Tiled, white and smooth. Nadaime pressed a shaky hand to his head, drawing his knee's into himself, his side against the floor and his head resting besides the wall. Why did it seem so familiar, he pondered. It was a square, and dirty white, but it tumbled in his head like a familiar throught…'….…-sam-' The noise did not hurt as before, didn't dive into his mind and peel away the flesh, he could distinguish the tone , quick and high with panic. But he couldn't place it. Nadaime sighed ,it was warm here, comfortable, he felt his limbs thrum in exhaustion, but he pulled them closer, he felt the panic slink under the surface, but he was tired. And he half-closed his sleepy eyes, his vision set upon the white tiles underneath him. It was quiet now, peaceful.

'Nadaime' a soft voice called, it sounded so sad ,so forlorn, that Nadaime felt his heart quiver in response. He tilted his head, towards it but his head hurt and he dropped it back. Without warning. He was enfolded, his eyes opened wide, a smell of ashen wood and sawdust tingled his nose, the arms wrapped around him completely and overwhelmed him in warmth, trust, security ,Nadaime threaded his fingers and gripped it closer, sighing. A part of him curled in contentment as rested his head against the wall of strength, and something in him responded 'Shodai' he murmured. He felt his brothers pulse jump under his fingers, as Shodai squeezed him tighter. 'Fool' he muttered against the shell of his ear, but it caressed him softly and warmed him, in it's utter acceptance and love. Nadaime breathed in yieldingly as his brother shifted him in his arms and lifted him. He nestled closer, pressing his cheek against Shodai chest and listened to it beat in agitation. Shodai carried him and sat him upon a pillow, shifted him into his lap with his knees resting upon Shodai's left thigh. Nadaime lifted his head slightly ,noting the stubble he had gained on his golden chin 'Where am I' he demanded softly. Shodai wrapped his right arm against his back as he looked down. 'Hospital' he replied shortly. Oh, the hospital, Aunt Jadican's pride and joy. Nadaime glanced around him, and sure enough, they were in a white room. Blank walls connected to blank floors, with a single mahogany door and a double window. It was midday, and the sun poured generously light into the expressionless room, lighting it like a flame, through white painted windows. Nadaime felt the well-known depression sweep into him, he loathed the hospital with his cousin nurses. They simply loved feeding him medicine and generally playing nurse .He buried his head into Shodai's chest and winced when he felt the rumbling chuckle, Shodai could always follow his silent thoughts like his own. Nadaime debated whether he should poke childishly or remain dignified as Shodai laughed at his expense. Nadaime opted the later option, and closed his eyes sleepily. Shodai stroked his hair and Nadaime huffed, and knocked the strand from his fingers, glaring. A familiar smirk greeted him, azure blue eyes held his playfully and reached out to brush silvery strands from his face. Maybe he should cut it, Nadaime wondered. It only grew that long because he didn't want Cousin Nedifia from cutting it and he didn't trust himself in cutting it himself. Shodai smirk only widened as he read the clear message in Nadaime's eyes, and withdrew his playful fingers. 'How are you feeling' he questioned through humorous eyes. 'I could bring the nurses back in Nad-chan' Nadaime felt his lips curl in a age-worn scowl. Why did Shodai continuously provoke irritation and affection in him, he felt Shodai could gorge his eyes out and still would not hate him. Nadaime turned away and gazed through the window. The village had not changed, the scene of tree's and rooftops drenched in the sunlight, windows open and nets a flurry in the wind. Voices of children ,of people chatting along the streets, calling out to one another, bustling in and out of their homes. Still the rich and homely atmosphere that rose and meet him each morning of each day.

'Meow' Nadaime head shifted back, his eyebrow lifted in question. A slick black cat watched him through intense, emerald eyes that seemed to speck. It lazily washed a inky paw, as it eyed him through slitted eyes. Nadaime could feel it purr as it stretched and padded closer, his tail curling and flicking in a languish movement. 'Shodai,' he murmured under his breathe. 'There's a cat in the hospital' Shodai grunted in disgust 'I know, the damn feline just wouldn't leave. Scratches like hell fury' Nadaime gazed up and noted the slight twitch of Shodai's eye, as he glared at the cat. 'Why is there a cat in Aunt Jadican's hospital' he frowned in confusion. Aunt Jadican hated animals with passion, claiming it was the sole reason ,why people's wound got infected 'disgusting, vile creatures' she would curse under her breathe 'flea-infected, disease carrying fur bags,' Nadaime had found her quite intimidating in some occasions but he dread to see her rage when she found a cat in her hospital. Nadaime felt a tiny tongue lap his fingers, the inky black cat rubbed his head against his hand and wiggled in his lap, purring.

Shodai snorted, but refrained from grabbing it to flung it across the room. Besides, Nadaime had a cute ,bewildered expression upon his face as he gently stroked it's fur- reminding Shodai all to clearly of childish curiosity. Nadaime smiled slightly, and Shodai grudgingly accepted the feline's presence and griminaced when Nadaime lifted his head in question so like he when he was younger. Shodai grumbled softly, how could he have forgotten, Nadaime loved stray animals. He would drag every single one of them home, scratches littering his arms and plead with his innocent eyes to keep it. His mother would always shake her head and send him to return the poor creature. She was a decent women and she kept everyone together in a close, loving bundle. 'Are you going to name it' he teased softly in Nadaime's hair. Nadaime nodded 'Cat, paws, fishcake, no, whiskers' Shodai rolled his eyes, seems like Nadaime hadn't changed in that arena either 'Tom, kitten, Tabby ,moggy, oh, I have it-Hokage' Nadaime smilied in delight 'Hokage'and the cat meowed reproachfully. Shodai thumped his head on Nadaime's shoulder ,fire shadow? Was Nadaime still functioning as a human being? Whatever, it wasn't his name after all. Shodai nuzzled the Nadaime neck with a small smile. He hadn't thought much of it when the cat had followed them from the shrivelled building. He had plain ignored it, as it watched him carry Nadaime over his shoulder, through deep green eyes. But it had kept up, with chakra enhanced speeds and curled around Nadaime at night, licking his nose. Shodai could read the intelligence in it's eyes, calculating and shrewd, but it had guarded Nadaime protectively and that was something Shodai could not disapprove of. So he allowed this cat to remain, the definition of allow meaning he didn't kill it, yet. But now, Nadaime tickled it's ears and the cat purred in satisfaction, he figured he could tolerate it's presence for a while longer. At some point, Nadaime fell gently asleep in his brothers arms, Shodai clicked his tongue but remained. He figured beaucracy could wait ,just like the Elders. The cat mewed as it licked Nadaime's nose, Nadaime shifted in unconscious disapproval, snuggling deeper into Shodai's cloak. Shodai chuckled and the cat pinned him in an unwavering stare, before it curled itself into Nadaime's lap, it's tail flicking. Shodai raised his eyebrow at the cat's daring, did it just dismiss him 'Conceited cat,' he grumbled 'deserve to be called Hokage' but he shifted the bundle until his head rested against the wall, and pulled the covers over them. If the cat didn't like it, well it could always move, Shodai thought sadistically, as he gazed out the window and watched the sun set.

Nadaime blinked, his eyes blurry as he stretched in his warm cradle. Hmmm, as he caught sight of Shodai snoozing form, it seems like Shodai stayed the night, he shifted and sat upright. Pain laced through his limbs as he steadied himself against the dizziness that wrecked his mind. Meow, a emerald eyed cat with inky fur climbed from under the covers and nipped his fingers softly, in greeting. Nadaime rubbed the cat's ears fondly, 'Hokage' he murmured. through the dizziness of his mind. 'Morning,' yawned a voice behind him, Nadaime glanced at his brother, as he worked the kink's from his neck. Shodai's auburn hair curled in tangles around his honey-kissed skin, and sleep floated in his sky blue eyes. Nadaime noted the bristle on his chin and his crumpled clothes, as he flexed his back arms thrown into sky as he stretched ironically, almost like a cat. Shodai threw his arms around Nadaime and kissed him soundly upon his head but hissed at Hokage, when he caught sight of the black cat sitting on Nadaime's lap. Nadaime shuffled closer into his brother's heat and smiled as he petted his new cat. Shodai mischievously flicked it's nose and grinned at the cats obvious displeasure, and Nadaime's accusing glare.

He wished he could wake up like this everyday , Nadaime's content smile as he played with the cat , his shoulders leaning sleepily against his, with a mope of silky tangled hair tickling his nose and Nadaime night-gown falling off his pale shoulder. Nadaime shivered and Shodai tugged the covers up, dislodging the cat ,Shodai rolled it's eyes when it screeched and wrapped Nadiame in white. But Nadaime had soon moved from their childhood home ,left with pleading eyes and a cold shoulder. Shodai had been forbidden from his new home and no matter how much he pleaded, how much he begged Nadiame, he had never been invited into his threshold. Due to these circumstances, Shodai had done what any other respectable, worrying brother, would have done with the respectable skills as a assassin, he had broken in. And he had found it wanting. It was small, it was dirty, the kitchen window was cracked, the garden was full of thistles, there was no fridge, no electricity, the bathroom door was missing. Nadaime had no food in the house. When he questioned Bromin, he had replied 'Nadaime hardly eats more than his apple a day, Shodai-sama' Shodai had mercilessly, for he had a mean streak and a pot full of frustration, assigned him to a full week supervision. By full supervision, he had essentially assigned Bromin a brutal week of disciplined perseverance. He couldn't eat, couldn't drink, couldn't sleep, couldn't go to the toilet let alone get drunk, until seven brutal days had passed. Then he had him write a report of every second he had spent supervising and how he could improve Nadaime's health and environment. The man had reported half alive to his office and Shodai had him read his report, first because it was a kick and secondly, he honestly couldn't read the slob. After which Shodai had asked calmly 'Do you understand your mission now, Bromin?' Needless to say, Bromin made more of a active effort in safeguarding Nadaime's lifestyle, encouraging him to eat a full balance diet, while Shodai sorted out the house. Needless to say, little Nadaime was not amused with the interference but he tolerated it because of the gift of oranges, Shodai left as a peace offering. Shodai had chuckled when he had found Nadaime, munching Bromin's-Special-Chicken-Sandwich a month after, but Nadaime hadn't noticed, so he hadn't said a word. Content that his brother wasn't starving, or living of any more of those Soldier pills. A cherished memory, a mark, that Nadaime still needed him.

Nadaime tickled the inky cat's stomach, and the cat pawed at his fingers. Shodai heaved silently, as much as it irked him, he needed Nadaime to report his mission. He couldn't allow the Elder's to interrogate him or accuse him of treason. Which they would surely demand once he had left the room. By now, the whole village knew Nadaime had partaken in the 'Bloody Rose' and the Elder's desperate for some recognition and control, would use this against Nadaime. Since his brief disappearance and their little hitch on Nadaime's lack of death, they had become unmanageable. Furious that he had left them to manage the war, power drunk in the authority it meant. Shodai sank his weary head on Nadaime shoulder and smiled slightly, when was the last time Nadaime willingly remained in his arms. He always shied away, breaking his brothers heart as he walked away. What had changed? Honestly , he himself was slightly curious. The cat, the jewel, the scroll ,the mission and Nadaime, it all left a question in Shodai's mind and he worried at what they might mean. 'How long was I out' Nadaime murmured, Shodai lifted his head and Nadaime turned his eyes to his. 'Five days' whispered into thoes eyes. He pressed down the shiver that threatened to climb his back, it was five uncertain and guilt-ridden days. Two, when they had travelled back in Nadaime's unconscious form, another three in the hospital. Nadaime had not responded then,' His organs are shutting down to primary functions,' a sign of coma due to shock, Shodai was told. 'He has lost vast amounts of blood, his body needs time to replenish' but there wasn't any wounds ,no scars-Shodai had checked when he had found him soaked in blood and white ash 'We can't use medic chakra? It appears his body rejects it. We can't help him.' Shodai had left that day, 'He will have to fight it himself ' unable to watch his brother's still form, covered in white sheets, hardly breathing without support. He had gone home and sat there in shock. 'Five days,' Nadaime mumbled to himself, he rubbed Hokage's ears 'And I still feel tired' Shodai snorted in disbelieve, trust Nadaime to look at it from a side glance. Nadaime glowered at his brothers brash doubt but ignored it in favour for Hokage sweet meow. It's sharp emerald eyes ,almost seemed scolding , as it peered up and fixed Nadaime with a look. Nadaime lifted a brow, it seemed oddly perceptive and aware for a cat. Shodai sneered at it from over his shoulder, Nadaime glanced at his brother ' Shodai, where did this cat come from again?' Nadaime absently stroked it's fur and the cat arched against him 'From that weird house, you know, where I found you?' Nadaime's hand stilled for a moment 'From Roseline Senju's house,' he murmured 'She had a cat?' The cat lifted it's head at the name and crooked it's ears as he looked up at Nadaime. Shodai studied his brother, his face was paler than his usual milky white. His fingers gripped the fur softly as he stared right back at the lush green eyes . The cat meowed softly and pressed his nose against Nadaime's , beseechingly rubbing head against his cheek. 'Tell me, I need to know what happened' Nadaime gave a stiff nod and leaned into his brother, the cat back peddled, as if sensing Nadaime needed space. It gave a lazy yawn and laid a few feet from them, fixing them with an unreadable stare .Shodai felt a roll of irritation when the cat looked at him and flicked it's whiskers, probably a cat insult, he justified. Nadaime fiddled with the jewel strung upon his neck, his brow furrowed in hesitation. Shodai stilled his hands and held the jewel out in question. Nadaime's eyes widened as he looked down upon the turquoise jewel that glinted furiously in the morning light, the cat hissed menacingly and Shodai dropped it quickly.

'You screamed when I tried to take it from you' Shodai explained, he grimaced at the feline beast 'The cat attacked me and ripped it from me ,practically took chunks of my hand with it.' Shodai held his right hand, the scratches and bite marks was still visible despite it being healed, and pouted. Nadaime rolled his eyes and held the turquoise jewel in his hand. It was striking, silver designs encased it exquisitely and the turquoise jewel shone illuminated and clear through it's bars. But…..

Nadaime ripped the leather strand from his throat and threw it across the room, the jewel skidded to a stop and lay there unsullied in it's position. Nadaime looked at it and shivered, Shodai unquestionably gathered him in his arms. Nadaime lay there silently, his breathe deep and his heart jumping. Shodai watched the inky cat pounce onto the floor, and gracefully nip the leather and pick it up with it's mouth. It sprung back onto the sheets ,rebutting Shodai with it's eyes as it laid the jewel upon the white bed sheets. Shodai felt his eyes narrow in suspicion and deliberation upon skinning the cat, but dismissed his fantasy's when Nadaime gripped his vest neckline. Shodai hushed him, rocking the absent boy in his wake 'She wept when she stabbed me,' Shodai's heart lunched, he had been stabbed? He had been dubious when he found blood stains upon his chest, but with no wound ,he had dismissed it gratified. Shodai closed his eyes and waited, his throat shut 'She said she was cursed, waited for so long. I didn't understand.' Nadaime voice croaked painfully and shuddered 'She gave it to me, said, she hoped my suffering would end.' Nadaime's voice grew hasher and his grip tightened 'And then she turned the blade, she held my hand to the handle and speared herself. She looked so happy, ' Nadaime sobbed 'She stole it ,she stole my death' Nadaime curled his knees tighter in Shodai's embrace, his right hand pulling at his hair in despairing pain. Shodai gazed sadly at the boy, how his heart ached, how it bleed in hearing those words, those dreaded confirmation from those lips that belonged to his little brother. His little Nadaime. Shodai gave a ragged heave as he kissed his brother head, what an ill-fated circle, he thought. A child wanting to die and he selfishly wanting him to live. Nadaime heaved dryly and Shodai felt it deep in his being, for now he could do no more. He whispered a strong sleeping jutsu ,and felt Nadaime's head sag back. Shodai regarded the slumbering boy in his arms, his face had tear stains and Shodai hadn't the heart to brush them away. The silence spoke of unhappiness and suffering, but Shodai turned his head and gazed dully at the cat. Nadaime had named it Hokage, it's grassy green eyes fixed upon his and for once it did not seem to spite him, Shodai was glad. He could only take so much. Shodai raised a weary hand and the cat padded over and dropped the leather strand, Shodai studied the glistening jewel. It's silvery encased turquoise .Hope, it proposed hope, just like the ashen tree whispered death. Shodai ran a thumb over it in hesitation, but tied the leather around Nadaime's neck and laid him upon the bed. The cat meowed and settled by his silvery head, butting his nose against his nose and purring. Shodai looked down upon them from the side of the bed and met the emerald gaze, he nodded to himself and left quietly. The sound of his footsteps pulling his heart, as he opened the mahogany door and walked out. He had things to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Shodai had a talent, of course he was a very able assassin who was raised as a prodigy in the clan, but that was not something he actually cared of. No, what interested him was the literature world; and his talent for research. And Shodai was quite pleased when he realised ,he had a flare for the written word. His favourite pastime was to browse through all sorts of fascinating mythologies or read ancient textbooks of just about anything. He was even more please when his inquisitiveness was sated as he happened across the Senju Library, aged Elders had long locked it's doors, deep within the Elder Pilgrimage, till no one remembered it existed. Young Shodai had pressed his blood against the crusted seal and prayed for a miracle. And it had opened for him, like thief amongst gold ,he drank in the sight of scrolls. Even then, he had a curiosity of the world outside Senju's walls, it certainly helped that he was able to creep back and forth, interchanging books. It was there, that Shodai discovered the history of Senju's descendants was written. Thousands of names and story's written in chakra blue where only the decreased 's page may be turned. And it was there Shodai now headed, only he didn't creep.

Shodai paid no mind to respects the Senju Elders paid, as he walked through their Pilgrimage knowing they dared not criticize him for it. He ignored their reproachful gaze, as he strode without pause through the complexity of it's walls. Through archways and great halls, with sky reaching ceilings, painted in golden patterns. Every bare wall covered in gold tilted displays, that stilled the eye and fascinated men. The silver crafted tree, in the centre of another great hall, mockery of the ashen tree that thirsted in it's tainted leaves- did the Elder's know what it signified ? or had they merely accepted it as part of the decor .Shodai turned away from it, ignoring the feeling of contempt. The emotion that raged inside his breast, the want to demolish everything in sight. The urge to burn the entire building till it reflected the ball of anger in his chest. Watch the flames lick the ash in cold hope, that he would understand -why. Why did he want to die? He couldn't understand the wheels that turned to produce that desire. Did the ashen tree influence his decision, Shodai mentally dismissed it, Nadaime will was far too strong to fall under it's greed. In addition, he had bestowed his protection through the Senju seal and Nadaime hadn't bluntly slit his throat over it's roots, as of yet. No. The golden designs weaved through doorways and corridors in images of forests and tulips. Shodai whisked past them without a thought. It was something deeper, more in tuned within Nadaime, so embedded within him that Shodai knew what he looked upon. Shodai bit his cheek in frustration, and tasted blood. Was it too late…? Shodai refused to acknowledge the answer, and walked faster in haste. Shodai brushed past the corner and paused at the centre of the corridor, there corridor was a deadlock that led only to a unopened window. Here it was.

The rich sunlight fell upon the mahogany doors with golden radiance , the tall broad doors sealed with a single design upon it's surface. The Senju Seal. And none had noticed it's alluring scent in favour for more extravagant workmanship. They had walked past it's beckoning potential, it's hidden sway and in their petty minds, forgotten it's worth. Here, here lie his answers. Shodai placed a adoring hand against it's frame and it opened without request. Shodai stood there as it whispered it's promise through the rustle of the doors and the smell of parchment and ink. Shodai stepped past the doorway and listen as it closed behind him.

It was a well lit hall, solely due to the crystal glass that soared high above and curved in a arch, allowing natural light to fall in it's domain. But from it's ceiling descended chakra blue lights ,that touched the top shelves in a circle, mirroring the bookcase designs like a reflection upon water. This particular design was useful at night, as Shodai found it tiresome holding a chakra ball when he was so enticed into the written word. The bookshelves reached high ,and was at least 13 metres long, it was divided into 5 parts that spanned the length of the room and curved inwards as such ,it faced the centre of the room. The 5 gaps provided a meter-width, paved walkway, each led to the centre where a expansive, curved mahogany table sat, with but five chairs. Shodai had guessed, even then the library had not been used frequently. In the centre of it radius, fell a large chakra light, which Shodai had discovered, was intense enough to light more than just the table. There were 7 rows of bookshelves, each lager than the one in front which formed a broken circle, double sided with 17inch wide shelf's, running for miles before a gap. And encircled around it , embedded into the walls sat the eighth shelf ,reaching till it touched the glass edge above. Great chakra-interlaced ladders climbed the steps of the shelves, adjusting to the user so they had simply to climb the first step and it would grow, this was rather efficient and Shodai had often sat upon the step and read unafraid from it's heights.. However there was a minor fall back to the quality of the library ,it was administrating such a large collection of books. Shodai could never remember where to return used books and guiltily stacked them in the centre of the mahogany table. Those of which he did remember, were impossible to shove into their crammed shelves, as the weight of three thousand books bore down at him. He could hardly risk using chakra to aid him and risk the sheets of old parchment withering in his hands. So he had childishly yet understandingly ,never returned a book to it's proper place. Perhaps he was misusing the library with his lethargic exploit, but there were so many scrolls, parchments and books that he hardly made a dent in it's reign of parchment and knowledge.

Shodai walked briskly, his shoes tapping on the mahogany wood as he all but ran, upon the walkway. Another fault, Shodai found ,was that it simply took forever to reach the centre of the room, especially for a impatient and eager boy. Indeed research and generally movement within this library was physically exhausting, books were deceivingly dense and hefty, and navigating it's subcategories took skill and determination. Which Shodai had in pages, he merely did not have the patience.

When Shodai finally did reach it, he stared disgraced at the pile of books gathered over the years and wondered remorsefully, how he was ever to find it. For Shodai had ungraciously piled book over book, scroll on top of scroll in the most randomist fashion ,it was only now that he realised his blunder. Groaning he leaped on to the surface of detailed, engraved table and strolled upon it uncouthly. Having reached the borderline, he slumped cross-legged and idly picked the nearest scroll. Truthfully, there had been some order to this disorder, that being the oldest books in the centre and new books shoved into the edge. It had been nearly 6 years since he happened across the intriguing 'Senju's Descendant Cycle' so that must mean, it was nearer to the centre then to the edge, Shodai crawled up and shuffled through peril of stacked of books. Now- he remember it being bind in a deep sage green, thick as his arm with golden tilted pages, Shodai gaze a quick search but glimpsing nothing ,begin running his fingers upon the spins of books. There weren't many dark coloured green covers with golden pages, the books mainly covered were simple black or reddish brown. The uncovered ones were age worn white and all had thin white sheets. A useful feature of all the books he had happened across so far, was the fact the ink was in lined with chakra, preserving the words where the parchment failed. Shodai skipped the pile of scrolls and turned to the next stake of books. Six years ,he murmured, so I was dabbing in herbology during the first months but those were mainly scrolls. But I stacked the scrolls near the pile, so.' Shodai fiddled with his twin Esiphyni sheathes in concentration, he vaguely wondered to the left glancing around him. Grumbling, he crouched at another load of books which appeared to be his browsing material of 5 years ago .'I swear, I'll sort this all out once I'm finished. 'he growled. He glazed at another pile and another ,until he happened upon a Biome Atlantic in one pile, hmmm, so the stack of scrolls would be round here. Shodai quickly uncovered the scrolls under a parchment that he had forgotten to tie, absently rolling it, he gazed around for sight of a sage green cover. Shodai felt a smirk break his face, as he caught sight of a golden flash in the sunlight, to the left of him. Shodai dumped the parchment on top of a pile and hastily dived into the base of a particularly large stack. Aahh ,there it was, larger than he remembered but the same seal upon the dark green spine. Shodai glanced at the of the pile which weighted down like shackles, it balanced rather hesitantly and Shodai could sense a mountain of patience approaching him. He eyed the sage green cover with a twitch, or he just do this. Taking a deep breath, he yanked it with speed only a seasoned assassin could. Shodai balanced the awkward novel in his arms and watched the pile tilter, but remain up right. Shodai felt a sheer of triumph and he grinned remorselessly at the mess ,strangely finding no obligating to sort it now. He strutted past the mass of parchment till he broke free onto clear ,open mahogany space. Walking to the edge ,he leaped of and sat on the chair, the sage green cover presented in front of him.

There was no title engraved, but Shodai opened the cover and upon the first page , written in the Chakra blue spelled 'Senju Decedent Cycle' and under that, for those lost in battle. It had a aged feel to the golden page and Shodai resisted the urge to lick his finger to turn the page. Instead he gripped a handful of pages and turned, the page numbered 1,Shodai turned another handful, page had discovered early on, that the page number signified the years that had passed, and through it was an interesting read ,there were a hefty number of stories recounted , a single person warranted a double page which would remain unturned until their death. It was ordered in time of birth, so realistically Shodai knew it would take a bit of time to reach. Shodai growled, but he gently and patiently flicked through the pages. After 10 minutes of this, reaching barely number two. Shodai decided to do what he deemed was justified in such a situation. He closed the book and balanced the bulky book upon it's spine and released it, the cover swayed without support but slowly tilted in each respectable side and fell with a boom against the sturdy table. Shodai winced at the sound, as dust fell languishly from it's depths, but oh, how the silky pages fell on either side, like a water fountain. Till at last, the final golden page fell and rested open in from of him, page number 967. Shodai grinned, only 16 years off target and he hastened his speed as flicked foward. Finally the name of Roseline Senju, written in blue greeted him.

Senju stared at it, before he sat down an began to read. Till darkness fell and chakra light fell upon the golden page. He sat memorised , as treason and deception enthralled her life, murders and war more vicious, swept her from her home and centred her world in the midst of choas. From daughter to murder, warrior to wife, mother to cursed. To wonderer of the wild. Shodai chocked as he read of her strained life, her cursed life, her long drawn suffering, as she lived isolated from people as she tried to control her curse. Her constant denial that her daughter was dead. Until finally Nadaime's name entered her tale, dieing in a pool of his own blood and she had stole it. Shodai breathed softly, he finally understood. The white ash sprinkled upon Nadaime was her bones, the impenetrable wards he could not break that surrounded the Nadaime had slipped so easily through. The jewel that symbolised hope. The scroll written in the Gods tongue, but Shodai could not read. The 200 hundred year old cat, Shodai remembered the condescending look ,when he first had laid eyes on it. The scroll in it's mouth, as it crouched in front of Nadaime and glared warningly, the cat had known far more than him. Shodai felt his heart twist at the memory, Nadaime lying in a pool his blood in darkness ,his face held trails of tears, but his heart beat, furiously and Shodai had breathed. The women's blood must of mixed in with Nadaime's that he hadn't recognised it's scent, at the time, reassuring Shodai. Shodai laid his heartbroken mind upon the pages of her tale, but this women had cursed his brother. This wretched women had saved yet afflicted the worst kind of life. Nadaime had fallen further then he could reach him, far more burdened then Shodai own curse. Would his little brother suffer as she had, toil as she did, would he fall into insanity with the long years. Until finally unable to die but wrenched to live, bequeath the curse to another -killing himself with guilt and hate. And Shodai could do nothing, there was not a thing he could do. Shodai pressed a hand against the page and stood. The night shone through the glass, and Shodai lifted his head to view the stars. The curse was a mystery still, he had seen the affect of it upon her life but it in it self was not revealed. His fingers found the worn parchment in his cloak, and held the scroll that seemed so ordinary in it's ancient clasp, up above in contrast to the night sky. Here lay the cause written for it's bearer, with the gods watching him from their skies. Shodai dropped the scroll in the open page of the book and with a loathing glance, turned to walk to the far exit. There was only so much he could take, before he would break. Only so much. With grieve heavy in his heart he sped past the book shelves and through the mahogany door. There ,out side the broad doors, he sat, kneeling against the doorframe, his hands holding his head. Until he mastered the strength to gather himself and walk numbly through the corridors of the Elder Pilgrimage. But as the sovereign of the Senju Clan, peace was not an option for Shodai, just a hope.

Shodai had hardly past the corridor before a messenger appeared and knelt before him. Nixon,

he recalled impassively, due to soon be sent to battle in another six months yet hardly older than Nadaime. Shodai resisted the urge to bypass boy to see his brother now, to hold him, comfort him and promise everything would be okay. But as Shodai knew, life was cruel and things were never okay 'Report' he commanded dully. If the boy Neaxon, noticed his indifference ,he didn't comment.

'The Elders have gathered in the Sacred Momentum and await your presence, Shodai-sama'

Shodai eyes sharpened, they dare…

'Who summoned me' he questioned curtly .The Elder's dared to summon him like a dog. How dare they challenge his authority and gather the court for a official meeting, to scold him like a waylaid child. Shodai felt the grieve and fear melt in his heart to reveal the anger and utter rage that lay underneath his pain. His discipline and patience had almost been expired and here, here was an opportunity to vent this drowning emotion. He could think no one more deserving then those blood thriving Elder's.

'Elder Pidenne, Shodai-sama' Shodai felt a malicious satisfaction at the name, one of the man who had plotted in Nadaime's death, oh this would be gratifying. Old Pidenne ,boosted by his numbered days of rein, dared, dared to defy his rule. He would savour the humiliation and defeat in his crinkled eyes, then perhaps when all his disputes and allies had fallen at his feeble feet, Shodai would crush him.

The boy uneasily glanced at Shodai as he sensed the turmoil of bloodlust and rage, but sensibly remained silent on his knees. It wouldn't do to be killed before he set foot in battle.

'What is your status' the detached timber questioned. Neaxon froze in shock. Was Shodai-sama inquiring about him, a low messenger who ran back and forth. Was this a good thing? The atmosphere was heavy with his anger and it weighed down in impatience. Neaxon felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, his voice was caught but Shodai-sama was waiting and he struggled to formulate a decent report. But nothing connected, Neaxon fought to even his breathe as his panic over rode his basic self-control. He couldn't do this.

' Name: Neaxon Senju son of Gradhi. Rank: 2. Skills: Art of Needles, fire dynamite and mid-range attack. Medical History: clean. Experience: Minor conflict at borders, highly recommended, therefore deliberated to be sent to Mistifoln in the next 6 months. However ,judging by your lack of discipline, your unadulterated fear .It may have to be set at a hold' the cold voice noted. Neaxon drew a soft ragged breathe, squeezing his eyes, praying he would simply be dismissed. This was the third time he had delivered Shodai-sama a message and each time he had been unreservedly ignored. What had he done he merit Shodai-sama's notice. Why could he not control his fear. Neaxon felt the shameful stain of a tear fall, and bit his lip but didn't dare to wipe it away. Shodai-sama had surely seen it.

'But every men matters in a battle, no matter their lack of experience. You ,Bromin and Nadaime will be sent to Mistifoln with Fraction Seven. Notify Bromin , your primary mission is to protect Nadaime. Any other orders is secondary, do you understand? Your duty is to safeguard Nadaime.' Neaxon nodded, hiding his shock under a submissive mask, his confusion overriding his fear. Protect Nadiame? What of the war? What exactly was Nadaime position in this scheme. Did he have some role to play?

'Do not inform Nadaime of this decision.' So Nadiame was not aware of this, what did that mean. He could not imagine Shodai-sama playing the loving, protective brother. Surely his untouchable heart was made of ice. Even so, why send him into battle? Neaxon felt his knees twinge under the strain of the hard marble floor, but remained still. His mind screaming questions that he knew he would not dare ask.

'Also remind Bromin his mission has not expired, he is to fetch him as soon as he wakes.' the impassive voice concluded, dismissing him like air.

'As you ordered, Shodai-sama' Neaxon croaked quietly, forcing his voice to obey. But Shodai-sama had already walked away, he could hear the strict, controlled footstep echo the marble floor. Neaxon lifted his head and watched ,the auburn curls that fell softly but messily upon his head, the lean muscles that fitted his frame and his strong stride that radiated confidence and assurance. Neaxon could see why he was considered handsome, why many of his cousins swooned and chattered behind closed doors. But it was only when that head turned and he was pinned with those impersonal , calculating eyes that he realised why so many followed him. Why enemy's tumbled at his feet and dared not rise. This man, this person was winning the war single-handedly, and his soldier had only to watch humbled as they witnessed great fortresses fall in front of their eyes like flower chains. He was unreachable, an immortal among man. And in his cold eyes, he knew this.

Neaxon felt the judgement in those seething azure, calculating, reading into his very being as if searching for something. With an impassive face, his eyes left him and turned the golden corner. Neaxon heaved a sigh as they released him, he shivered. He better find Cousin Bromin, maybe he would understand this a little better than he.

Nadaime eyes fluttered as his eyes accustomed to the light. A cool midnight breeze blew against the white curtains and Nadaime flesh prickled at the cold. Shodai hadn't stayed. He rolled and ducking his head under the blanket, revering in the warmth it emitted, trying to ignore the empty pang that echoed his chest. Only to find a purring inky cat with lazy half open eyes. Nadaime felt a smile curl his lips ,he would have thought cats detested covers but this one clearly delighted in this privilege .The cat sprang up and arched his back , yawning in such a manner that it remained him of Shodai. It padded gracefully over and run his fur under Nadaime's hand , butting his head for him to raise. Nadaime obliged and sat up with the cat purring in his lap. The blank white walls stood passively but someone had switched on the night lamp on in the left corner of his bed. Nadaime raised an eyebrow at Bromin. Bromin had never actually blatantly revealed his presence, he usually kept a distance and Nadaime generally pretended he hadn't noticed him. But here Bromin sat oddly silent and grim, with the night lamp lighting his features.

'How are you feeling, sir? The man shifted uncomfortably in his metal seat. After a few moments, having failed to find a comfortable position, he perched on the end of his seat and looked up expectantly. Nadaime groaned mentally at the man's antics and the cat meowed in agreement. Nadaime rubbed it's ears in approval.

'How are you feeling, Bromin?' Nadaime questioned softly, he had pumped a large doss of ammonia in his system, after all. Not to mention, abandoned him in a dingy inn with a over friendly innkeeper, not that Nadaime wasn't satisfied that he hadn't. Besides, there wasn't any lasting effect.

Bromin eyes crinkled when he caught Nadaime meaning and he grinned slightly, as he leaned forward, arms braced on his knees. 'Honestly, I feel awful. But it was to be expected, having sedatives running through your veins instead of blood and all. Not to mention having to explain to Shodai-sama, why you weren't with me in Sunlifean.' Bromin flinched but grinned as his light brown eyes met his questioning ones. Nadaime considered the man. So Shodai had personally been involved, then why send Bromin at all? What of the council, surely the Elder's would notice his absence?

'Why was Shodai in Sunlifean' he demanded softly. Bromin drew a deep breath and blew through his cheeks and turned his eyes to the floor. 'The same reason he had me follow you, I'm guessing.' he replied evenly, 'Except, he had cause to this time' Bromin eyes remained calmly on the floor, but Nadaime felt the disapproval in his tone. Hokage nipped his fingers and Nadaime glanced down into it's emerald gaze, it meowed and licked it's bite soothingly.

'He was furious.' Bromin said as a way of explanation. He started to twitched his leg in agitation, Nadaime silently noted it. 'Wasn't to pleased with my tactic of distraction' Bromin sent a apologetic shrug at Nadaime, which would have given Nadaime the impulse to throw a dagger at the time. 'See, I was intentionally attracting enemy ninja's by the end. In a bid to actually slow you down for more than 3 seconds. But that didn't sit to well with Shodai-sama, turned out he was a day travel behind us. Didn't go too well with the ninja's tracking us down, that's for sure.' Nadaime frown deepened, he hadn't sensed any ninja's tracking them, let alone Shodai. Anyway, what was he thinking. Nadaime had been confident that Shodai would not actively prevent him. Not when the war hang heavy above him, he was the sovereign, Shodai was needed at all times. He neither had the right to interfere in a administered mission or personally intervene. 'Well, turns out Shodai-sama was delayed by them, and lost a track for a day or so.' Bromin gave a deep groan and slumped back on his seat 'Me ,I woke up the next day, bribed a farmer to smuggle my doped self into Sunlifean, reported to Shodai-sama and passed out. He thought I was drunk. One of the most eventful moments, I think' Nadaime lifted his head and was mildly surprised at his grin despite Bromin's hollow tone. 'Nothing compared to your adventure, I'm sure. But it has a worthy knock to it' Nadaime said nothing, and silence gathered until Bromin stirred form his seat, lightly moved to the window and closed it.

'How are you feeling ,sir' It wasn't voiced as a question, but quiet patience. Nadaime laid head on the pillow behind, Hokage padded to the end of the bed and stared at Bromin's figure by the window. 'Fine' Nadaime murmured. He didn't want think, didn't want to feel right now. Didn't want to delve into the thin crust that he stood upon, to afraid to know what he wanted or what he needed. Was there a difference anymore? Where was Shodai?

'Does fine include nightmares' Bromin replied evenly. Hokage hissed on it's feet, back arched and it's lips raised warningly, Bromin eyed the cat warily but didn't question the sudden hostility. Nadaime raised himself ,leaning on his elbows, his eyes scrutinising Bromin expression.

'What nightmares?' Bromine took a few steps closer till his hands gripped the wooden foot board of Nadaime's bed. Ignoring Hokage ,that crouched close to Nadaime.

'The one that you screamed in a different language, sir' Nadaime raised an eyebrow, Bromin remained unaffected but continued 'You wouldn't stay put until they injected a stabiliser. You don't feel it.' Nadaime considered this, but flexed his fingers checking for numbness or stiffness. Nothing. Nadaime glanced up to analyse Bromine face yet found nothing but sincerity and annoyance. He seemed to be staring Hokage down in a attempt of dominance. Hokage looked through narrow eyes ,staring him down to defeat. Bromine huffed but blinked and Nadaime prayed for his sanity.

'That cat can't be normal' he grumbled with candour. Nadaime considered this 'It's a cat, Bromin' Bromin fingered tapped the foot board 'I can see that sir .What I'm saying is that it's a sneaky one' Nadaime stared in disbelieve at Bromin, was Bromin actually hold grudge against a cat. 'It belonged to someone who died. I'll be caring for it now' he cautioned.

Bromin caught his eye 'Your kidding' but his eyes widened at what he saw 'You can't bring that aberration to war' pointing at the cat. Hokage flicked his whiskers at the man, and Nadaime couldn't help but be amused-….….war?

'Am I being sent to the field, Bromin' he inquired calmly. Nadaime stroked Hokage's fur and the cat meowed sweetly. Bromine looked out the window over the village, in concealed sorrow that Nadaime could barely see.

'I've been ordered, 6yrs is too long and Shodai-sama knows this. As for you, only Shodai-sama can decide' Bromin brushed a hand through his chestnut hair. 'Only he knows what goes on that head of his' he breathed, his brow pinched. Nadaime gave a small smile of understanding and Hokage purred under his finger tips. 'Now, since Shodai-sama's banned the nurses from dawdling in your room, would you be needing anything. That does not include milk for that cat,' Nadaime tilted his head in disapproval but shook his head silently. Bromine seemed satisfied ' But,' Nadaime spoke softly 'Do not tell Shodai of these supposed nightmares' Nadaime lifted his eyes to Bromin 'I will know if you do' Bromin grimaced but didn't respond, as he turned to walk out. Hokage licked Nadaime cheek and fixed Nadaime with an affection stare. Like a kitten, he mused.

Shodai sat upon the traditional mahogany throne, tilted in golden patterns. It had belonged to the head elder before him, and he had felt a undiluted urge to burn it in the past. But it had grown on him some what, mainly because of the position of it gave him. It was coincidentally that exact chair that he had sat upon 11 years ago, when he had entered the Elder momentum defiantly. It was positioned right in the centre of the great table and from here, Shodai could see the meek faces of his most despises subjects. He had sat for more than two hours listening to the drivel that spilt from their mouths and honestly, after facing his rampage, they had all slipped into spineless toad mode. Elder Pienne was the most disappointing, he had sat there without a word and accepted his public humiliation and set down, with dignified silence that left Shodai irked. The other Elder's hadn't raised a word since, and they docily discussed battle formations, as if Shodai would actually follow their divided purposes and advice. As if they hadn't planned a power take over before he had entered the Momentum in wrath.

These were warriors once, it had saddened Shodai once. They had gained their status through dedication and unwavering loyalty; politics had changed them, greed had wrapped their intentions and here they schemed. In seats that once had value, they had lost faith and courage. Shodai tried to find the motivation to listen, but the most he could mange was to look impassively on the marked maps. One of the Elder's was disagreeing strongly upon some point, rising from his seat and stabbing down upon the table. Majority looked with disgruntled. When was Elder Hadsfade due? He wondered, surely Hadsfade had at least been informed of the mutiny. At least the man wasn't pursing a hidden gander and was frank upon his opinions, at least the man could look him in the eye. These elderly man, hid their deceit through wise voices and wrinkled fingers as they manoeuvred puppets and beckoned support with ill promises. As if Shodai could not see their ploys when they spoke in such compassionate and well weaved words. Shodai felt himself sag, this week had been taxing and he could feel the lines drawn on his already scarred heart. He was but one man; in this bloody wave of war, would he stand alone against it's bloodshed or will he fall wounded in it's crimson depths. War, it was vile.

Shodai jotted from his reminisces, when he sensed a well-acquainted presence enter the Momentum and felt a spark of thrill in his veins. Just the distraction he desired with a dot of amusement. He was going to relish this.

Bromin appeared by his chair, his head bowed with his hands stiff by his side. 'Report' he commanded bluntly, smirking in glee at the silence that fell like rain from the heavens.

'Shodai-sama. Nadaime-sama has woken' Bromin stared resolutely at his feet but Shodai could see his ears redden and internally smirked. Shame consumed him in fire and Shodai paused to watch enlighten. Shodai had grown to respect and trust the man, but he and Bromin knew, this was punishment. He had pondered long and hard over the week, short of killing him, this was his solution. Shodai had Bromin report as soon as he was conscious and he was not impressed. Which respectable assassin manages to get intoxicated with his own medical supplies. In doing so jeopardising their mission and losing their target, Shodai was not impressed, he was infuriated.

'Observations' he inquired coldly. Nadaime was awake. Shodai felt a quiet peace wash him, silently chastening himself at his ungrounded relieve. Silently he contemplated upon his immediate absence. Would he be able to leave right now, without raising the Elders suspicions. Should he dismiss the council-

'Lord Shodai-sama!' a shrill voice rose in the silence. Shodai turned his head and studied his advisors, majority were still in shock but a few looked murderous or affronted. But it seemed Elder Gorathi was the first to react and stood on his feet, his chest heaved in anger. 'Why is he within the Elder Momentum!' he demanded, his voice wavering in age and falling self-control. Shodai met his eyes impassively and swallowed the Elder's minute shudder with satisfaction.

'Because I chose to' he replied coolly. The hall of Elders stirred but none yet had gathered their wits to speck yet. 'This place is sacred, withhold for only the worthy who earned their right. That boy is not authorised to set foot in this council.' Elder Gorathi all but roared. 'This tradition has never been broken. Never, never been broken in the history of our clan.' Shodai resisted to roll his eyes ,ahh , the source of his domestic problems-tradition. It was tradition that prevented him to dismiss this council, tradition that the Elders followed like a holy script. 'No one. Not even you may break this.' Shodai smirked internally at the self-righteous tone, he did so enjoy their ire.

'Is it not my right, to relieve reports from my soldiers anyway I deem necessary. In which case, are you questioning my judgement, Elder Gorathi?' The Elder grit his teeth, his face had taken a purple shade as he sat down and faced the wall rigidly. 'I merely thought -'

'You clearly did not think when you spoke, Elder Gorathi. However, I do not take offence, age makes us all forget' Shodai silently chortled at the normally aggressive man. The hidden insult however did not sit well the old man and Shodai could hear him grind on his teeth, from the far left of the table.

'Lord Shodai-sama, I couldn't help but agree with Elder Gorathi. Tradition does speck of the momentum held only for the chosen, no other can enter.' Elder Demanxi rationed. Shodai sighed in his mind, Elder Demanxi had a special regard for traditions that bypassed any other. This man could argue till his lips turned blue and his opponents fell with the incessant speech, that Shodai now sensed approached. 'If he were to be accepted by all in the council, then this may be over looked but as you can see -'Shodai made a haste break at Elder Demanxi's pause.

'As I recall, this tradition was set by Lord Theithmn at the time of peace, when the first council sat under his choosing. But as we all know ,war now threatens us and as your Lord, it is only I who can abolish this absurd tradition.' the under voice of muttering shook the hall, words such as 'absurd?' 'dishonour' 'authority' was heard in distinctive voices ,Shodai merely raised his eyebrow and waited till another dared to speck. It was Elder Evenha, an elderly women who hardly ever debated that spoke. Her presence was always in the council but she was always passive to crashing waves of others and the only one, Shodai recalled, that hadn't wanted war 'I strongly advise, Lord Shodai-sama, not to follow this course .If you were to disrupt one tradition, one that has been respected by the people by generation, then there will be uncertainty, instability in the law and your word' Shodai turned his eyes to her weathered form, she sat upon her seat leaning against a mahogany stick. On her face sat a grim line, so, solely she understood Shodai's intentions. Only she felt the earth shake as the roots of tradition was lifted from it's soil. Shodai lifted his eyebrow in mock surprise as he deliberated this.

'Are you distrustful of your Lord, Elder Evenha. Do you doubt my decision, have I yet failed in my duty as Lord of Senju?' Shodai queried almost mockingly. Elder Evensa did not answer

'There is no distinction between the law and my commands, rest assure Elder Evensa. But traditions must be updated to suit the purpose and needs of the people. Was not the tradition of 'Child Sacrifice' abolished due to it's unreasonable demands. I ask you, what reason is there to forbid entree into these chambers?' there was once again the upheaval of voices ,but of course there was none which they knew of. They had followed the footsteps of those before them, willingly and blindly, till all forgot. Shodai of course knew, it was rather simple in fact, to prevent clan secretes from falling in foreign hands. But the only threat of exposition Senju held, was in the hands of these very man, bribed or for their purposes. Shodai had concluded the whole concept was null, in the face of these truths.

'Shodai-sama' a voice by his side drew his attention, Bromin had turned an interesting colour during the brief time. But his eyes never left the floor and he held his head ridged with discipline, which Shodai admired. While others would have fled, this man had stayed, he had the courage to came and the strength to remain. Loyalty to him rather than the pages of history .It was why he had chosen him to overlook his brother, Nadaime. Shodai nodded a silent head for him to continue.

'Nadaime-sama suffered a violent nightmares for 3hr and 3minutes. Time 1.15 to 4.18, he showed signs of unnatural sleep and spoke in an unrecognisable tongue. I injected a neutraliser ,through this succeeded to stop his movement he still showed signs of distress. When questioned, he did not recall either the nightmare or the origin of the language. The neutraliser also seemed to have a negaliable affect after he woke. 'Bromin hesitated, unnerved by the intensity silence that reined. The Elders scrutinised him keenly but Shodai-sama seemed unaware of this, his emotionless face gave nothing of the thoughts beneath. Should he tell him of that unnatural cat? But it was only suspicion that clouded his objection. Reporting his opinion was rather imprudent.

Shodai felt blankness. There was a door in his mind, one that he dared not open. Questions laid behind it layered in, insecurity ,anxiety, apprehension ,fear, uncertainty, unease ,agitation. Layer upon layer they rose, till his emotions swayed with his sanity. Only so much. It cried, only so much till we fall. Shodai acknowledged the distant truth , only so much till I break, but he shoved this and focussed his mind to reality. This had been parallel in Rosaline's case, lack of sleep. But did what Nadaime dreamt of a result of his own troubles or was it due to the curse .Should he send Nadaime in this state to war, would his mind survive the raw brutality. Shodai was suddenly aware of the silence and he snapped from his thoughts and regarded the council warily. Elder Pienne studied the marble table, his thoughts silent as his face, but the others stared intently at Bromin and the information that he had revealed hang in the air. Heavy in opportunity and suggestion. Shodai growled to himself, he hadn't intended such vital information to leak form his palm. He cursed his lack of foresight and petty revenge when the thing that he truly wished to protect suffered. Shodai had little choice now, he must distant Nadaime from the council. And if that meant exposing him to war, then he would.

'How goes my grandnephew, Bromin' Shodai didn't bother identifying the voice, it was the voice of the council. The unasked interest and implication, Shodai felt the returning fury at their boldness. The Elder dared to ask of Nadaime's health, when half plotted his death upon their pillows and the others had watched it unfold. But Shodai had to keep his control, if they knew of his attachment to Nadaime, it would give them leverage. Leverage that would result in control.

Bromin did not respond. He was no fool, he knew this was a battle of domination, one Shodai-sama played with. Bromin respected the Elder's but he also knew Shodai-sama was at odds with them, and where Nadaime's welfare was concerned he knew Shodai-sama was devastating in retaliation. Besides, he had never reported in front of an audience let alone Elders, there had been a sure reason for it. So Bromin trusted his instincts and remained silent, thankful he had not risen his face nor been dismissed yet. In the eyes of the Elders, he was still under Shodai-sama's command.

Shodai watched his court of poisoned snakes with a glint of anger in his eye but he remained passive as ever, Bromin bowed silently beside him and Shodai mentally applauded Bromin's ploy. He did not want, under no circumstances, details of Nadaime's condition known to the Elders. He would die before they turned him into a war weapon. Die and take all these bastards with him, to hell.

'Nadaime, is understandably affected by his recent mission. It is not uncommon for untried soldiers to suffer due to first bloodshed' Shodai replied in a cold mechanic voice. But he knew someone would try to dig for more. Sure enough ,it was Elder Lihaye who tried.

'Ah yes , through it is his first mission Nadaime should have the maturity to preserver. But, I was not informed on the details of his performance as of yet. Would you please enlighten us' I'd rather slay my tongue and sew my lips, Shodai thought. No, he would cut his ears from that head than whisper it darkly into his eardrums. Cut the artery in his throat then ask, was it worth your life in knowing. Was it worth the little scheme for power, that you sent little Nadaime to that cursed mission. Was it worth every bone in your body broken because of your corruption, your immorality, your selfish cause. Shodai's eyes hardened as bloody thoughts washed through his mind in desire. Control, he throught, control yourself or face the consequence.

'That is classified. However I have been debriefed and understandably, because of it's mythical nature and the affect it may have on morality in my soldiers, deemed it unnecessary to open.' Shodai cut his last word as warning to any disagreement, through knowing their nature, the Elders would try to uncover this little mystery in a more subtle manner. Shodai cared little for there little network of spies and gossip, nothing important would drop through that hive, it was their own sources and legitimate power that troubled him at the most. If there was a written document filed.

Shodai eyes flickered to Bromin and with a distant hand dismissed him. He couldn't fight the compulsion to see Nadaime any longer, but in order not to stab himself any deeper, he would need to slip away unnoticed. Even in old age, the Elders were quite sharp.

'Elder's, I thank you for your time and advise. Your insight have raised some issues that I must attend to immediately. Due to this, I call the meeting to culminate. May your blade 's never stain and your shadows silent as your steps.' Shodai nodded briefly and walked away swiftly. Ignoring the gloating voices that whispered behind him. With clearer will and sadness in his heart, he walked heavily to his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Nadaime had slipped from his bed and was on his knees, trying to coax Hokage with a bowl of milk. He had threatened Bromin and dutifully with a little grumbling and fuss, Bromin had returned with a bowl of milk. But Hokage wasn't as obedient, he had slunked under the bed and licked his paws with a indifferent purr. Nadaime scowled and turned to Bromin with a questioning eye.

'Where did you get this milk from, Bromin' he muttered softly. Bromin shrugged, through his slight smile betrayed his amusement of the situation.

'It was laying around, sir. I just fetched like I was told.' Had Bromin poisoned it in some sense, would Bromin do that? Nadaime glanced at the milk than at the cat. Hokage purred contently in response and flicked his whiskers to the left.

'That cat doesn't feed' shock jotted Nadaime as he glanced over the bed and to his left. Shodai stood by his bed and met his eyes with quiet mirth. Bromin seemed quiet as unsettled at Shodai's sudden arrival, but he hid it under a bow.

'Shodai-sama' he greeted formally. Nadaime studied the two man, he had never been in the presence of one when the other was here. Between them, they had worked a shift that ensured he was either stalked by one or openly in the presence of the other. While Nadaime had grown fond of Bromin, he still felt some satisfaction in seeing the man squirm under his brother's attendance. Shodai on the other hand, stood behind a wall of ice, and despite the coldness, Nadaime could still see the emotion and agitation? that was hid beneath. Something was troubling his brother, such that he could not suppress it. Nadaime felt a scowl creep on his lips. As he glanced accusingly at Bromin ,at the corner of his eye. But Bromin still had his head bent, Shodai had yet to acknowledge him. Nadaime squashed his irritation and met his brothers eye.

'What do you mean, Shodai? Hokage has to eat' Shodai turned to Bromin mutely, studying his form through hard assessing eyes before nodding to himself. 'Dismissed' he ordered and Bromin instantly moved. Nadaime glanced at his brother questioningly as the door slide shut silently.

Shodai grimaced 'That cat' he groaned 'Apparently survives on nothing' Shodai crawled over the bed and glanced under it. 'It never ate anything in the past 6 days, normally animals would died or shown some sign of starvation' Shodai leaned his elbow against his cheek and pointed down at the cat. 'This creature has not, I'm even doubting if this is a cat at all,' Nadaime frowned and knelt on his knee's again. It did seem rather healthy for a starved cat, slick whiskers and shiny fur. It's tail flicked to and forth as it crouched in the darkness. Shodai bumped his head for his attention.

'Are you really going to keep it,' he asked in grumpiness. 'Does it have to be that one, black is unlucky isn't it' Nadaime sighed at his brothers obvious dismay. He was going to keep it, no matter Shodai's resentment or dubious rivalry. Nadaime removed the offending milk and question held a hand. Hokage purred and ran his fur under his fingers and padded out. Shodai narrowed his eyes at the beast and sniffed, Hokage didn't react. Nadaime rolled his eyes. Even Bromin was not at rude, at least they tolerated the other to some degree, anyway why was everyone holding the cat in some grudge.

Nadaime sat cross legged, his back leaned against the bed and Hokage padded into his lap. The floor was cold and it touched his bare knees and thin skin ,but Hokage's warmth curled in his lap and Nadaime smiled as he stroked it's fur absently. Shodai joined him and dropped the quilt round his shoulders, stretching his black boots in front of him with one knee bent.

'Am I going to war?' Nadaime breathed, his eyes fixed to the wall in front of him.

'Yes' Nadaime shifted his head at the deep tone it was spoken in. So this was what troubled his brother .Shodai held such a melancholy expression that Nadaime brushed his fingers upon his cheek. Shodai turned and held his cold fingers and pressed it to his forehead, his head bowed. Shodai drew a shuddering breathe and sighed. Nadaime smiled sadly, yes ,it would be hard on both of them. He would miss his brother dearly and sweetly. But he had a duty to fulfil and he was no longer a child to be protected. Perhaps, perhaps there was a chance to fall indignity, perhaps there was still hope. Maybe, maybe she had not stolen his death but borrowed it.

'Shodai,' he muttered quietly 'This is what I want, brother. So do not wound yourself in grief' Shodai's azure's eyes turned to Nadaime's in shock as the words rested in his ears. Surely, Shodai studied his navy colour no, surely Nadaime was not considering his death, not after that, not after he had nearly slipped away from him once. Did he not know, had he not understood, he could not die. Shodai's fingers trembled, he had thought, no he had assumed that Nadaime knew. But he turned a small smile and gave a small hiccup.

'Ah, so I find myself grieving like child, upon finding his favourite toy missing. Forgive me Nad-chan, you were my most favoured way to pass the time' Shodai watched the slight irritation in his brothers eyes and smirked sadly.

'Will you forgive me, I wonder?' Shodai breathed. Will he be able to forgive himself? Would he be ever able to look little Nadaime in the eye, knowing that he sent him to war. If Nadaime returned even more broken, even more scarred, would he be able to forgive himself, ever. But if little Nadaime did not forgive him, he wondered ,would he be able to live. Nadaime turned a serious eye to his, as if sensing the deepness in his words and the affect it would have on him. 'I will always forgive your ,Shodai.' deep navy eyes and a slight touch of a smile on his lips. It looked as if he had nought a care for the world and Shodai's heart lightened at the sight. He would get through this, Nadaime was strong, he had a will. If only Shodai would, only he did not think he had such faith in the unknown as he had in Nadaime. He felt soft fur upon his hand and glanced down. Hokage leaned against Nadaime's thigh and rubbed his soft fur on the hand that held Nadaime's, it's eyes soft behind half-closed eyes. Nadaime beamed and looked at Shodai's confused eyes' At least Hokage isn't petty' he murmured in amusement. Shodai huffed, but studied the cat. Nadaime's guardian. It better do it's duty, or by the Gods he was going to skin that cat alive. Hokage nipped his fingers, none to gently as if sensing the hostility in Shodai's thoughts. Shodai hissed in testiness but Hokage ignored him and crouched in Nadaime's lap.

'I hope your not going to leave that cat, Nadaime. I'd kill it sooner rather than let it stroll around the village' Shodai sneered at the cat, but his eyes crinkled in mirth when Nadaime's blinked in shock. He gripped the cat closer and eyed Shodai through narrow eyes, than uncertainly shook his head. Nadaime would rather take Hokage with him and face the humiliation, then risk it leaving it in Shodai's mistrustful hands. Shodai smirked as he read the lines in-between his gestures and shrugged to confirm Nadaime's suspicions. Nadaime scowled and focussed his eyes to the wall before him.

They sat there in silence, side by side, hands still clasped together as each drew comfort in the others solidness beside them. It was only when Nadaime stifled a yawn, that Shodai blinked from the hazy warmth that surrounded him. Nadaime's eyelashes laid heavy against his cheeks as sleep pulled him in. Shodai glanced out the window, it the dark, somewhere between the time 1am to chuckled quietly to himself at the picture of Nadaime's sleepy face. He raised to his feet and Nadaime turned at the sudden movement 'Where are you going?' he murmured drowsily. Shodai grinned to himself but lifted the tired boy and laid him on the bed. Hokage watched with keen eyes as he quickly rearranged the blankets around Nadaime and brushed the silvery hair from his face. Nadaime's eyes flickered at the touch but it closed as sleep entranced him in it's spell. Shodai sighed, Nadaime looked so peaceful as he laid in white, almost like a spirit untouched by the filth of life. As if nothing could taint the peace he slept in. Shodai settled on the chair by the bed ,and flicked the night light off. The night shadows shone through the window. Shodai waited patiently, his mind blank, numb to the thoughts that requested audience. But one would not leave, it was the question that worried and pained Shodai, skittering around the edges of his mind. Were these nightmares permanent?

Shodai leaned his head back, the hard metal did little to ease him and soon Shodai developed a irritating crick in his neck. He distractedly pressed a finger on the metal and thin sapling grew and wrapped itself around the leg of the chair. It flourished a light green skin and tiny branches grew and pulsed and twisted around the metal bars until the entire seat was wrapped in green shoots and vines. The vines climbed on, and busily restructures the cold metal chair until Shodai sat absently in a rocking chair, with stable armrest and a snug headrest in which Shodai laid his head. Rocking gently to Nadaime's chest rising and falling. Hokage settled at the foot of the bed and closed it's eyes, no longer interested at staring at indifferent Shodai as he rocked in his chair.

It wasn't long, four hours Shodai had thought numbly, when Nadaime stirred. His brow creased and he muttered softly, turning to his side. He laid there for a few seconds, but rest would not come and he twisted again, curling into himself under the covers. Shodai watched closely, observing the dampness on his skin, the venerability of his position, the movements that gradually grew more and more sharp. Shodai stood and leaned against the bed, Nadaime drew away from him unconsciously shielding his head, his voice incoherent and soundless under his low moans. Shodai shook his shoulder gently, trying to rise him, willing his brother to wake, but Nadaime flinched and cried out in a clear pained voice. ' I surrender, please… I surrender.' Nadaime struggled with covers, ripping a sheet in his jerky movement. 'Have mercy. Do not drown me, I beg you….'

Shodai's heart twisted. 'Have mercy' he had said. 'Mercy,' the word squeezed harshly within his chest ,it pained him like a cruel wound ,that he felt his heart would soon stop. Why, his mind chanted, why, why, why-why was it Nadaime. Why could it not have been another, could she have not chosen someone who was not already wrecked by this world. Was fate playing with their strings like some marionette, was this world, this life, was the gods not satisfied with their suffering. Did this ease their boredom, did it, did it…? Why him, why his brother. His little Nadaime.

Nadaime heaved ,his lips moved in ragged pleas that shook his slight form. Why was he so defenceless, so feeble, so incapable of doing anything. Why could he do nothing, when Nadaime drowned .'Have mercy, please' Shodai head fell, the cry filled the dark room like an omen he dared denounce, Shodai felt worn. Old and worn. Accept it, he muttered, but in his heart it pounded -no.

Nadaime had spoken in the tongue of the Gods. This was no ordinary nightmare. These would not go away. Nadaime twisted more violently but his limbs were caught in the sheets, and he jerked harder and more restlessly. His arms flayed as he tried to escape, his voice rose higher and higher 'Have mercy, have mercy. These chains. Will no one liberate me. Will no one liberate me.' Shodai gritted his jaws to stop the scream that pushed through his throat and focused himself into reality. Where he was needed, not where he succumbed to his own demons. Nadaime gasps of pain mingled with moan filled his ears, Shodai bit his tongue till blood spilt, when the inevitable picture of tortured man arose. Men he had tortured, mimed, their voices cracked and laced with pain, in nameless dungeons so brutally killed. Shodai held Nadiame's shoulders down, trying to still the movement, but Nadaime panicked even more, scratching at his own neck till blood dripped from his neck in trails. 'These chains, why do they tie me. Who do they tie me to? Have mercy' He yanked his leg as if trying to free it from these conjured chains, he moaned, tugging his hair and rocking himself 'Am I alone, is there no one ,but I remember. Am I alone, is no one there.' Nadaime yanked his head to the ceiling ,straining his back as he arched high of the bed. 'No one?' his pitched voice broke in despair ,heaving his words with utter anguish. He collapsed and struggled to free himself, his voice trembling so much, that Shodai could not hear. But he held his brother, unsure what else to do, trying to still his self-harm intent.

Nadaime suddenly stilled, his eyes flashed open and Shodai was sure he had awoken. But the light of awareness did not dawn in his eyes and Nadaime opened his mouth, took a slight breathe and screamed. A ragged pained scream of pain, it pierced through Shodai and he closed his eyes to the sight. He did not want to see Nadaime tortured in such a way, his sleep haunted and his life strained, not like her, not like Rosalina, Shodai held back the voice of bitterness. Only so much, it whispered. Shodai covered Nadaime's mouth and circled his arm around Nadaime, holding him still against the fury that rocked his body. He felt Nadaime speck against his skin but he didn't remove his hand until Nadaime wretched his hand away' Have mercy, do not drown me, I beg you' he cried in anguish. Shodai gripped Nadaime's left hand and pressed it against the mattress, the other he held with his weight. Nadaime cried softer, his voice heart breaking in anguish 'These chains. Why do they tie me?' Shodai hushed the boy, stroking his hair as Nadaime thrashed in his arms, what to do? breathing deeply, Shodai prayed and whispered 'Little Nadaime…' Nadaime stilled his movement, a soft whimper echoed the room. Shodai bit his lip,he could taste his own blood and a scream at the tip of his teeth but he reined it and whispered in the shell of his ear 'Have strength, have courage my brother. Do not fear the unknown, Nadaime, be brave for me' Shodai gently released Nadaime's wrist, Nadaime did not move but his tense fingers digging into Shodai's chest told him that Nadaime was still in this nightmare. Shodai held the boy close to his chest, gathering his limp form and pressing close to him.

Shodai listened to Nadaime's pants and hitched sobs 'They call me broken,' he moaned 'A broken cage, I have no courage and I fear them. I do not want to drown in blood. Will you liberate me' Nadaime pleaded and buried his head deeper in Shodai's shoulders, his breathe ragged and worn. Shodai squeezed Nadaime closer in helplessness, he was so fragile, so very venerable to Shodai and the same hopelessness crashed down upon him. If only he could ,if only he could free Nadaime, if only he knew of another way… 'Nadaime, see that jewel around your neck. That is your light, your courage and your hope' Shodai guided his hand to his throat and Nadaime's hand curled around the turquoise jewel, it sparkled as if lighting the darkness 'You are not broken, Nadaime, you are my brother' Shodai stroked his silvery hair and Nadaime jerked his nails across his skin 'Am I alone, why am I alone' he whispered. Shodai grasped his destructive hands and held them 'Am I not here, Nadaime, can you not hear my voice.' Nadaime drew a broken gasp and laid his head across Shodai's shoulders until his breathe evened , and rest slowly returned. Nadaime's form once again fell into slumber, his face devoid of any semblance of what had disturbed his sleep. Shodai laid on his side, cradling the boy in his arms as he breathed calmly and softly against his chest. Could he still send him to war, would it not be best to keep him safe beside him. Where he could see Nadaime, touch him and reassure himself he was still alive. Shodai sighed softly and righted himself upright till his head rested upon the wall. Nadaime stirred, mumbling snatches of tongue and Shodai hastily rested his hand over Nadaime's head. But Nadaime would not quieten and after a few moments Nadaime shifted himself and rolled into Shodai's lap and relaxed. Shodai smirked down at him and stroked his hair, marvelling on how sleek and soft it was. Little Nadaime, so sweet and innocent to him, something to be cherished and protected. But his sweet little brother would not let him, so, Shodai would grant his freedom for now and watch from afar.

'Bromin' he summoned, lightly soothing Nadaime's brow.

A slight movement and Bromin stood bowed in front of him. Impassive to the atmosphere, but Shodai could see the tense awareness in his figure, Bromin had probably never seen Shodai-sama so intimate, he probably believed that Shodai was immune to human emotion. His obvious stiffness and unsure posture was clear, Shodai groaned silently but he wasn't going to releases Nadaime for one man's comfort. It was dark, shadows overlapped the already darkened room, such that only the emerald eyes of a feline cat perched by the window sill was seen.

'Yes, Shodai-sama' Shodai thumb stroked Nadaime's brow, almost amused by the affect it had on Bromin. But he nodded his head and Bromin 's guarded eyes rose to meet his, flickered subtly between him and Nadaime. Shodai tilted his head ,his eyes fixed on Bromin, challenging him to dare ask. But Bromin lowered his eyes submissively to the floor ,Shodai knew he was assessing the situation he had found. Carefully categorizing the information before him, as a well trained assassin should. But Shodai could read his subordinate's responses like clear water and he heaved softly

'Bromin, look at me' Bromin's eyes immediately returned to his, his hazel eyes cautious behind a blank facade. 'No, not as you lord but as I am,' a fraction blink, a slight intake of breathe, Bromin tried to hid the confusion but Shodai caught it and smirked slightly at his baffled soldier. Bromin's frown touched his face in honestment. Shodai glanced at his brother and tugged the sheets closer, it was ripped in some places and there was a smell of blood that stained the white and touched the air. Nadaime snuggled closer and gripped Shodai's cloak, pulling it closer to his throat. Such a fragile act, it was almost as if he was still a child. 'What do you see here' Shodai motioned to the pale bundle on his lap, the soft breathes as his chest rose and fall, gently ,almost soundlessly. His hands clutching Shodai's clock, his face hidden by the torn blanket.

Bromin looked at Nadaime, noting the blood stains, the scratches- self-inflicted, spoiled raffled sheets, the dampness of his skin as perspiration clung to him, the untroubled yet venerable posture that curled into Shodai-sama's lap. Relaxed ,so trusting in his unconsciousness. So content to lie in the embrace of the brother he shunned. Nothing like the scowling, independent version that was well known by daylight. Or the exasperated, reflective or melancholy version that was hidden in the dark. This was version that Bromin had never seen nor conceived possible, it was almost as if a child laid willingly in Shodai-sama's arms. Trustingly clinging onto Shodai-sama's black cloak. And never had he seen Shodai-sama so emotionally mortal, he seemed so utterly human when he brushed his thumb over Nadaime's brow like that, when he rested his hand on Nadaime's head as if soothing a infant. His passive mask was all but broken as he gazed down at his brother, with softness and yet grave sorrow. This man, the leader of the Senju clan, what is he thinking as he cradled Nadaime , what do great man think of behind the walls of magnitude. Yet here, here was prove that Shodai-sama felt just as keenly as they did, pitied, yearned, feared and love just as they did. When he sent troops on the eve of battle, young and old, when they returned some not even alive, when mothers and wife's, sons and daughters wailed and mourned their loss at sunrise, Shodai-sama saw. He knew and he felt, he was not immune. Was this the man under the warrior, under the facade of leader, was this Nadaime's Shodai-sama. Bromin felt a splinter of cut his heart, with what he could not decipher. His eyes fixed on the small bundle on Shodai-sama's lap, curled like a kitten.

'Bromin who do you fight for?' Bromin lifted his head to the soft inquiring tone, there was nothing brittle, impersonal or even distant, in his tone as Bromin had so often heard for those cold lips. It was….warm? With a slight tinge of demand underlying it. He risked a quick glance at his leader, unsure whether he was being interrogated in a experimental environment? This was getting pretty unstable, he should retreat- he wasn't shouldn't be here, he didn't know how to react. It was as if he was in a game and he didn't know all the rules, just the basic functions to survive. Bromin blinked, he heard a soft chuckle but automatically denied it's -sama did not chuckle. He could feel himself twitching in pressure, what this question asking, what did it mean. Was Shodai-sama doubting his loyalty? He heard an amused sigh, and was thrown into confusion once again, just what was so amusing, where was his Shodai-sama, you know, the one that resembled an ice shard submerged under drowning depths, that one read of in the arctic.

'Do you fight for your honour or perhaps for pride,?' was the question. Bromin bit his inner cheek but replied evenly.

'No Shodai-sama'

'Perhaps you fight for tradition's sake, Bromin?'

'No Shodai-sama'

'Do fight for your clan then, for the Elders'

Bromin hesitated , what did he fight for? It was something that had always been there, just another step, another kill, it was something he did.

'All man have a purpose, Bromin. Do you fight because for your life, then'

Bromin stood dumb, unsure how he got lost in the string of questions and where he had tripped.

'Look at me' Bromin lifted his warm brown eyes to meet the stoic man in front of him, the sky blue colour stabbed his own. 'Do you fight to protect or for victory?'

And in his mind eye he saw, his mother frail in her white gown, the sunlight streaming through the half opened window , stroking her ashy skin and worn chestnut hair. A tear trickled down her aged face as she sobbed a singled sentence 'Don't leave again, not yet, not now.' her fragile steps as she stepped closer, her arms reaching for something that could never be what she wanted. Something that could not remain with her. It tore him inside at the sight of her open pain, her grief and all he could do was nod. And he didn't, not for 6 yrs.

Bromin felt the splinter drudge deeper ,his eyes widened in understanding. Shodai-sama knew, and ….Bromin glanced to Nadaime. 'What do you see here' he had asked him. Then this was Shodai-sama's reason? his purpose? But surely….but then….all man have a purpose just as they have a weakness. Nadaime was his, without Nadaime, he would have no cause to….

'Yes, it all began and will end with him' Shodai murmured, 'In my eyes, he will always be first' Bromin felt his throat go dry, his mental panic at the information he had unwillingly stumbled into. The utter, goddamn stupefaction that summed this entire situation. He had always known there was something, but not on this level, not to this extent. Not on this roll of dice, never in the shadows yet it did. This war balanced on the shoulders of Nadaime , in his hands laid the defeat or victory of their clan, their life's. The hands of a boy that had willingly ran of into a suicidal mission. Merciless Gods, was there no hope….

'Do you understand' Bromin nodded weakly, his voice was lost in his throat and he did not have the will to move, he simply stood there and stared at the white bundle in Shodai-sama's arms.

'That is the reason I trust you. Do not betray that' Shodai idly stroked Nadaime's hair and tucked a few wispy strands behind his ear.

'My loyalty is to you, Shodai-sama and to no other' Bromin croaked.

Shodai nodded, he knew this trust could be easily betrayed as it was given. He was not only trusting Bromin with his weakness but his little brother. Could he risk it, should he? He could split Bromin neck within a split second, no one will question it. The blood stains would be washed and cleaned within an hour , the nurse would walk upon the tainted floor in the morning and smile like every other day. He could keep Nadaime here with him, hid him from the world. No, Nadaime would not accept that nor would he accept Bromin's unexplained death, he couldn't risk Nadaime waking to the chocked gasps of a dying man. He was too precious, too innocent, he would not understand the cruelty. Shodai lifted his eyes and studied the man before him, could he really trust him. He had never really completely requinshed his trust in the man, not even when he had trailed his brother within the village. He had would sometimes assigned another to watch Bromin or simply kept an eye on him himself. It was only recently he had allowed a bit of belief, then Bromin drugged himself with his own emergence medicine. Shodai mentally shook the bloodthirsty doubts, he had forgiven-he had punished and let go. Nadaime trusted Bromin, that should be enough. Shodai sighed ,he had became what he had feared all those years ago. Mindless in murder and guiltless in blood, such was his curse. The urge to kill everyone till no one lived except him and Nadaime. Shodai gazed down at his brother in sorrow, the only thing that prevented him was this fragile little boy. Nadaime would never forgive him.

'You will send me a monthly report on Jadeon ,I expect a full detailed report written in first code. I will give you subpoena and a drop of my blood, it will summon me from anywhere in this world, however it is in the realm of death gods, so use it only as a last resort. Report to my office at sunrise, I will give you the full details along with your requirements. That boy, Neaxon, kill- shit' Hokage knelt cautiously in the nook of Nadaime's elbow, licking the blood stains from his claws, his emerald eyes pinned to Shodai daringly. Bromin stood in shock, did that freaky cat just scratch Shodai-sama? Was it insane? A thin red scrape trickled down Shodai-sama's arm. Shodai-sama scowled at the indifferent cat, such that at that moment, he looked exactly like Nadaime. Bromin snorted but quickly arranged his features rigidly as Shodai swung and pinned him with a cold glare. Shodai-sama snarled lowly 'Neaxon will be a campaign for Nadaime, however it is your task to evaluate if he is worthy in his skills. If he seems wanting, dismiss him of his mission. That accursed cat if going with you as well. Dismissed' Shodai flickered a lazy hand and Bromin, through years of training instantly disappeared. But questions still remained, as he tracked through the last few days in his mind, like how he had become the knight of the king and what was the queen plotting behind the army of pawns. And why was there an unknown cat in this game of war.

Shodai sagged heavily on the wall behind him 'Only so much' he whispered to sleeping ears. The darkness wrapped around his dark thoughts he dared not utter before 'Only so much before I'm broken, Nadaime' Hokage flicked a lazy eye to Shodai and licked the inflicted scar it had caused. Shodai chuckled brokenly and tickled it's inky black fur.' Did I make the right choice' he murmured, Hokage blinked and purred. Yes, this was what Nadaime wanted, Shodai would tear out his heart and give it to him.

Nadaime woke at the sudden coldness, light stung his iris and he shivered helplessly as he curled into himself. 'Good morning ,sir' What in the blazes-he opened a irate eye and focused on the overly bright and cheerful face of Bromin. Nadaime groaned , his half sob and growl muffled in the pillow. Why was he doing this? 'Give me my quilt, Bromin' he growled softly, but Bromin merely smiled and shoved porridge into his chilled hands. 'We have an hour to join the Fraction Seven at post eight .I've taken the liberty to pack for you, Shodai-sama also instructed to give you this dagger.' Nadaime raised a sleepy eyebrow, Fraction Seven? The Fraction that was heading to Mistifoln? To early, he felt so tired, he never felt so out of it, he needed more sleep. Nadaime tossed to his side a curled into himself. 'Uh-ha, wake up sir, we have no time for this' he heard the soft padding of footsteps until the windows were yanked open. The chilly breeze shifted in and curled into Nadaime's cocoon of warmth, a smell of grassy aroma and wooden ash, Nadaime sighed, he felt so tired yet restless. He had never missed a sunrise since his 11th birthday, was he getting slothful? …..

'Bromin-sempai' a voice cried, a rush of noise and air and a youth burst into the room. Nadaime lifted his head and looked at the boy with half-opened eyes. He quite tall, must have been gangly at some point recently, he still carried himself in a awkward manner, but he had filled out recently, wiry muscles that were hidden under loose cloths and thin bones. Reddish-brown hair, tumbled in knots around his face with a sharp nose and almost golden eyes, his eyes were striking, lighter than Bromin's and more intense than any he had seen yet just as warm. He wasn't handsome in the conventional way, yet he wasn't exactly plain, he was wholesome. Like a moth striking in pattern but dull in colour that flew into the warm sun. Those honey eyes fall on him and widened, then blushed. 'Excuse me miss' he murmured before stumbling out. Nadaime blinked, his half functioning brain was screaming at him to clobber this boy, but he couldn't formulate why. His brows creased as he glanced at Bromin in confusion. But Bromin seemed to be….crying? He seemed be in pain as well, holding his sides as if it were bleeding. Hokage seemed content, purring over a bowl of milk on the nightstand. Probably ignoring the absurd humans for now. Finally after a few moments, Bromin collected himself and whisked out, returning with a blushing and stammering boy. Bromin shook the boy firmly and pointed stoutly at Nadaime's chest 'That's Nadaime' he stated .The boy glanced at Nadaime's chest ,his eyes widening before he snapped his head to the window, his ears tingled in red. 'Sorry' he muttered gruffly. Nadaime simply scowled, his mind had more than caught up at this point and he was not amused. Really, was the boy blind?

Neaxon could fell his blush heating across his whole face and neck. As he fought vainly to shove it down, by the Gods, this was embarrassing. What kind of man kept their hair that long anyway, did they want poor innocent guys to embarrass themselves or did they just do it for the kicks. Neaxon sneaked a peck look at his childhood classmate. He didn't remember Nadaime looking that girly, but then he always had those soft blue eyes and that silky hair and flawless skin and perfect eyelash…that was so wrong. What was wrong with him, he was a guy. Guys don't like guys, especially guys that look like girls. Neaxon swung his head back to Nadaime defiantly, light blue eyes greeted him, framed in silver long eyelashes that captured his emotions so perfectly and effortlessly, there was a slight crease in his elegant eyebrow that touched his milky white skin ,his silvery hair tumbled around him like water around him and caught the sunlight in sparks of white. Memorising, his slight frown deepen on his delicate face. He was saying something, Neaxon traced those soft pink lips as it formed words that made no sense to him, it was entrancing-

'Neaxon' a sharp voice slapped him, Neaxon blinked and gazed behind, smooth ivory skin. Bromin gave a slight shake. The message was clear, keep your eyes to yourself or suffer. Neaxon shivered under the unspoken threat, sempai must be in a really bad mood, his aura was biting him. But-

Neaxon traced the curve of his collar bone that joined to his half hidden chest, faint blue vein traced his ivory skin in rivers, that gave him a venerable texture, his nightgown half slipping from his left shoulder. Neaxon wasn't sure if he wanted to tug it up or drag it down ,just so he could see more, of that delicate, slight, innocently frowning boy 'Neaxon' a voice barked- who also happened to be Shodai-sama's brother and a distant male cousin. Got it. Neaxon lifted his eyes and laughed nervously at the pure murder in Bromin-sempai's eyes. Wow, was he going to be plummeted?

Hair band cloths

Blank room link to Blank office

Shodai leaves informs Nadaime go to war

1 yr

Neaxon meet Nadaime

Explsoiosns comment looks like a girl same age more experience

Shodai tries to think if made right decsions

Mad hatter-twisted personality yes an no riddles all

night long


End file.
